ZX: Rock On!
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: "No importa desde donde lo veas. No importa cuanto lo analices. No importa si no estás de acuerdo- ¡Él me eligió a mi! Así que sigue con tus estúpidos juegos, porque al final será mi buster el que haga el último disparo."
1. The Biometal's Chosen One

**ZX: Rock On!**

**Por: Joey Hirasame**

**I - The Biometal's Chosen One.**

"¿No te parece acaso este el peor lugar posible para esconderlo?" Preguntó una voz profunda y grave, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Los pasos de ambas personas que transitaban las desoladas calles de la ciudad eran solo acompañadas por el cantar de los grillos y las luciérnagas en el aire. "¿Por qué no podemos simplemente guardarlo nosotros?"

"Es demasiado peligroso." Respondió el otro, sin dignarse a ver a su interlocutor a los ojos. "Además, si llegase a ocurrir lo peor-"

"Y las posibilidades de eso siendo una en un millón."

"-sería un desastre si llegasen a quitarnos ambas llaves." El primer hombre se detuvo, causando que el segundo lo imitara. "Además, de nada sirve quedárnoslo."

"Es lo único que queda de él." Espetó molesto. "Debemos atesorar su memoria."

"Debemos honrar sus deseos." Respondió de la misma manera, girándose por fin para mirar de lleno a su compañero. "Y no podremos hacerlo si esto cayera en manos equivocadas." No se dijo nada más por un rato, ambos siguieron su trayecto entre la noche por varios minutos, hasta llegar al río que dividía a la ciudad en dos partes. Bajaron los peldaños desde la acera hasta la terracería al borde del arroyo, y el más sereno de los dos se hincó frente al agua.

"¿Crees que lleguemos a verlo de nuevo?" Preguntó el hombre de pie.

"No." Respondió el otro, cortante. De entre sus ropas, sacó un pequeño objeto, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda azul. "Y quizá eso sea lo mejor… Nadie podría siquiera soñar con igualar a su propietario original."

Y junto con un mundo de secretos, ideas y recuerdos, aquel extraño objeto se hundió en las profundidades del río, para no volver a ver la luz del día, hasta que su legítimo dueño volviese a reclamarlo.

* * *

_13 Años Después._

"¡Mi-Mi-Mi-Miércoles, Mi-Mi-MI-Miércoles!" Cantaba un muchacho de voz suave y juvenil. El chico saltó de la cama superior de una litera, revelando a la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana su verdadera forma; era un muchacho joven, de cabello y ojos negros, piel pálida y complexión delgada, su rostro infantil era adornado por un par de pecas. Corrió hasta su alarma al otro lado de la habitación, y siguió bailando al son de una imaginada tonada en su cabeza. "¡Mi-Mi-Mi-Miércoles, Mi-Mi-Mi- ¡Levántate, Kouji!" El moreno siguió bailando, moviéndose justo a tiempo para evitar la almohada voladora que amenazaba con golpearlo en la nuca. "¡Levántate, hombre, llegaremos tarde!"

"Eres la única persona que es feliz un Miércoles en la mañana." Gruñó una voz, hundido entre sabanas y almohadas, en la cama inferior de la litera. Lentamente, del desastre emergió una mano, que después movió y revolvió todo hasta revelar al llamado Kouji.

Éste era un chico delgado, de cabello largo y desordenado hasta sus hombros, de color marrón, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era solo ligeramente más morena que la del otro chico. Sus rasgos faciales eran difíciles de ver dado a la manera en que su cabello cubría casi todo, pero sus ojos fríos y vacíos atravesaban todos sus obstáculos para clavarse sobre el danzante chico frente a él.

"¡Ikki, Kouji, desayuno!" Llamó una voz femenina, a la que ambos hicieron inmediato caso. Claro, que mientras uno de ellos se levantaba a paso lento y desganado, el otro ya había salido a toda velocidad con rumbo al primer piso.

"¡Buenos días, mamá!" Exclamó Ikki, llegando apresurado a la cocina para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre; una mujer joven, de rasgos similares a los de Kouji, de estatura un poco más baja que la de los chicos. La mujer sirvió unos panecillos en un par de platos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

"Buen día." Murmuró Kouji, llegando directamente a la mesa. Sin mediar otra palabra, se metió uno de los panecillos a la boca.

"Buen día, muchachos." La señora dejó salir una corta risa, antes de caminar hasta su hijo y acariciar su largo cabello con un par de dedos. "Tienes el mismo apetito de tu padre." El aludido respondió con ligero gruñido, pero su madre no pareció inmutarse: lo conocía demasiado para ello.

"Date prisa con eso, hermano, o vamos a llegar tarde." Dijo Ikki, llegando también a la mesa con un par de vasos de leche. "Quiero creer que no has olvidado tu control de asistencia; una falta más y se acabó todo para ti."

"No." Respondió el castaño, antes de dar un último bocado a su comida y tragar todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo golpe. "Pero francamente no me importa." Y dicho eso, se levantó, tomó su mochila de un rincón, y huyó de escena, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

"Nos vemos después, mamá." Llamó Ikki, seguido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

"¡Qué tengan un gran día!" La señora dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, antes de girarse hacía la pared en la que descansaba un retrato; en él, había cuatro jóvenes, tres chicos y una chica, todos sonrientes y haciendo ademanes a la cámara. "Me pregunto… qué pensarías si supieras que tu propio hijo te odia."

* * *

"¡Detente!"

"¡Arrepiéntete, pedazo de basura!"

"¡Sakuraba, suéltalo en éste instante!"

Tuvieron que intervenir tres profesores para separar al mayor de los hermanos Sakuraba de otro de los estudiantes; dicho estudiante al borde de la inconsciencia. Aún entonces, Kouji forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de los adultos.

"¡Sakuraba Kouji!" Exclamó un hombre de edad avanzada, caminando a paso apresurado hasta el castaño. "¡¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! Este es un santuario de la enseñanza, la educación y los modales- ¡No un ring en el que puedes comportarte como un animal!"

"Él comenzó."

"¡No me importa quién comenzó!" Le cortó el señor, antes de gritar al aire. "¡Ikki, preséntate en este instante!" A paso lento, de entre la multitud de estudiantes que se había aglomerado en la cafetería, emergió el menor de los hermanos. El de cabellos negros lucía un enorme moretón en su ojo derecho. "¿Qué te sucedió, hijo?"

"Me golpeé."

"¿Con qué?"

"Una manzana." Respondió él, sonriendo apenado. "Estoy seguro de que fue un accidente."

"No fue un maldito accidente. ¡Ese pequeño hijo de perra se la arrojó!"

"¡Sakuraba, cuida tu lengua!" Kouji tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no seguir gritando. "Todos a mi oficina. Eso te incluye a ti, Ikki."

"Pero señor-"

"¡A mi oficina he dicho!"

* * *

Llevaba esperando afuera de la oficina del director ya veinte minutos, durante los cuales, se atrevería a apostar, su hermano estaba recibiendo uno de tantos sermones que ya había aprendido de memoria. Esta no era la primera vez que se metía en problemas, y no estaba ni cerca de ser la última.

El de ojos negros inspeccionó sus alrededores con la mirada, perezosamente sentado en una silla de plástico. Miraba el reloj de pared- ya habían perdido la mitad de la siguiente clase- a la secretaria escribiendo a una velocidad impresionante en su computadora, un montón de papeles regados sobre la mesa en el centro del lugar; si, ese lugar siempre lucía bastante igual.

Existen solo un puñado de momentos que quedan grabados en nuestra memoria por el resto de nuestras vidas; para Ikki Sakuraba, ese fue uno de ellos. Y es que al verla entrar no pudo apartar su mirada de ella; la elegancia en sus pasos, su sonrisa de princesa, su largo cabello negro cayendo apenas por arriba de su cintura. Aquel par de ojos azules leyendo con cuidado un trozo de papel delicadamente sujeto entre sus pálidos dedos.

"Nos vamos." Escuchó decir a su hermano, y antes de que pudiese argumentar u opinar al respecto, éste lo sujetó del brazo, lo levantó de la silla y lo arrastró a toda velocidad fuera de la oficina. Sin embargo, Ikki no apartó su mirada curiosa de aquella muchacha sino hasta que ya no tuvo más remedio.

* * *

"No debiste haberlo golpeado, ¿Sabes?" Eso era tan típico de Ikki; abogar por los tipos que abusaban de él. Era tan correcto, tan justo. Demasiado para su propio bien. A paso lento, subían una oscura escalinata. Vieja, que rechinaba con cada paso que daban. "Te meterás en problemas un día de estos."

"Sigo esperando a que entiendan que no deben meterse contigo." Respondió Kouji, aún con la mirada al frente, tratando de no tropezar. "Deberías levantar la voz de vez en cuando- Demostrarles que no pueden tratarte como les venga en gana."

"Tendría que ser violento y agresivo, además de lidiar con el pobre entendimiento de muchos, y nadie quiere eso." Sonriente, el moreno dio por terminada la charla. Kouji rodó los ojos, exasperado, justo cuando llegaron a la vieja puerta que marcaba el final del trayecto. Al abrirla, los rayos del sol les golpearon directamente en el rostro, impidiendo su visión.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, se encontraron frente a frente con aquel cielo despejado de medio día. El techo de la escuela siempre era un buen lugar para perderse un rato, saltarse un par de clases o inclusive esconderse de alguien; los hermanos mantenían ese lugar como un santuario al que podían huir cuando fuese necesario. El lugar en sí no tenía nada de especial, era solo un rectángulo, del tamaño de una cancha de tennis, delimitado a sus alrededores por un cerco de dos metros y medio.

"Me parece ridículo que-" El castaño calló, al mismo tiempo que se detenía en seco, y sintió como su hermano impactaba contra su espalda.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?" Ikki miró por encima del hombro de su hermano; ahí, justo frente a ellos, con las manos firmemente sujetas al enrejado, estaba aquella chica de antes, la de la oficina de dirección. Ella pareció notar la presencia de ambos, pues se giró lentamente sobre sus talones, y reveló sus grandes ojos azules a los chicos.

"Oh, hola." Murmuró ella, evidentemente sorprendida. "No sabía que la gente de verdad venía aquí arriba."

"No es algo muy común, para ser francos." Comentó Ikki, pasando de largo a su hermano. "De hecho creo que somos los únicos que se atreven a subir, esas escaleras son muy viejas y podrían colapsar en cualquier momento."

"Eso es realmente alentador." Tras ese comentario, ambos compartieron una corta risa. Sakuraba avanzó un poco más, para después extender su mano a la muchacha.

"Sakuraba Ikki. Un placer." La de ojos azules dudo por un segundo, antes de hacer una corta reverencia y después estrechar su mano.

"Okazaki Tomoyo." Entonces, la mirada de la muchacha pasó por sobre Ikki, hacía el silente chico reclinado contra la puerta. "¿Y tú?"

"Desinteresado." Gruñó el castaño, para luego tratar de dar media vuelta. Sin embargo, Ikki velozmente se enganchó de su hombro, impidiendo su escape.

"Sé amable." Pidió el moreno, en voz baja. Ikki se giró hacia Tomoyo, sonriendo a manera de disculpa. "Él es mi hermano, disculpa sus modales."

"No hay problema." Respondió de inmediato, antes de hacer otra reverencia, esta vez al mayor de los hermanos. "Mucho gusto, Sakuraba Desinteresado." Ikki sonrió divertido a la broma, pero al aludido no le causó tanta gracia. Se sacudió a su hermano del hombro y procedió a retirarse. "Parece ser un tipo agradable."

"De verdad, lo lamento mucho." El chico se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó hasta un extremo del lugar. Recargó su frente sobre el enrejado y dejó salir un suspiro. "Él siempre es así cuando trata con gente nueva."

"Está bien; tengo un primo pequeño que es exactamente igual." Comentó ella, marcando una sonrisa más en los labios del chico.

* * *

Así era como le gustaba la escuela: vacía. Al atardecer, lo único que se escuchaba por los pasillos del instituto era el sonido de la escoba raspando el suelo, y de vez en cuando un par de pasos sobre las baldosas. Realmente, hacer la limpieza era un castigo un tanto insuficiente, considerando la sarta de horrores que cometía el mayor de los Sakuraba en una base diaria, pero Kouji no se quejaba. Prefería limpiar a solas que tener que ir a algún lado a hacer servicio comunitario, o dios no lo quiera, caridad.

Le gustaba la soledad- la soledad era su amiga. La soledad no necesitaba de pláticas estúpidas y sinsentidos, no necesitaba incómodos saludos al encontrarse por la calle, no necesitaba fingir interés. La soledad y su familia eran lo único, lo que traía significado y balance a su mundo.

Y claro, estaba ella, ahí parada frente a la entrada del aula, con la puerta cerrada detrás de ella. Kouji le miró por dos segundos de reojo, antes de seguir barriendo.

"¿Castigado?" Preguntó ella, a un par de oídos sordos. El castaño siguió con su tarea, aún cuando la ojiazul fue a sentarse sobre el pupitre más cercano a él. "Déjame adivinar: ¿Eres un chico malo?"

"Largate."

"¡Sakuraba, no eres mudo!" Exclamó la muchacha, antes de colgarse del cuello del chico. Este rápidamente y con más rudeza de la necesaria se deshizo de ella, y se alejó como si de un leproso se tratase. "De acuerdo, comienzas a irritarme."

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿No?" Tomoyo dio un pequeño salto y se puso de pie, se cruzó de brazos, y con la mirada fija en el castaño, dio un par de pasos hacia él.

"¿Acaso tienes un problema conmigo?" Kouji se soltó a reír. No muy estrepitosamente- como si acabasen de contarle un buen chiste.

"No te halagues, no eres tan importante como para ocupar espacio en mi mente." Comenzó él. Decidió dejar la escoba recargada sobre una pared, y se giró para encarar a su interlocutora. "No eres especial. Eres solo una chiquilla tonta más."

"¿Eso crees?" Gruñó la de ojos azules, antes de dar un paso más, poniéndose justo en la cara de Sakuraba. "Eres todo un genio, entonces. Conoces a las personas con solo haberlas visto un par de segundos."

"No seré un genio, pero ciertamente no soy estúpido." Murmuró, antes de echarse hacia atrás. "Okazaki Tomoyo; como en Okazaki Waterworks." Ante esto, los ojos de la morena se abrieron un poco más de lo usual. "La compañía que surte de agua limpia a medio país."

"Es solo el apellido- es coincidencia."

"Claro; porque tu madre nunca ha mencionado tu nombre en entrevistas ni nada parecido." Kouji rió por lo bajo, mientras la nueva estudiante le miraba con desdén. "Eres solo una niña mimada, que por capricho se enroló en un colegio público; serías un pez grande en un estanque pequeño, y acapararías la atención de todos. Tienes complejos narcisistas al ser hija única de una adinerada familia y crees que todos somos insectos que deben cumplir cada una de tus exigencias. Bienvenida al mundo real, princesita; no eres diferente a los demás, eres solo una estúpida más."

Lo siguiente le tomó desprevenido. Tratandose de una chica, lo máximo que esperaba era una bofetada, una patada o algo similar- Tomoyo acababa de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, uno muy fuerte. De ser otra persona, probablemente hubiese terminado en el suelo por el impacto, pero Kouji solamente enderezó el rostro, mirando hacia abajo levemente, a aquel par de gélidos zafiros.

"Asumes demasiadas cosas." Murmuró ella. "Asumes que me conoces, que me tienes completamente descifrada, pero no es así." La muchacha respiró profundamente, quizá para tranquilizarse, quizá para estar segura de que su voz no se rompería a media oración. Quién sabe. "Quizá algo te sucedió antes, quizá el mundo te ha decepcionado, pero entonces… asumes que todos te traicionarán eventualmente, que te dejarán de lado. Y de ser así, siento lástima por ti, Kouji Sakuraba… de verdad te compadezco."

Y dicho eso, Okazaki huyó del salón a toda velocidad.

* * *

Bajo un cielo nocturno sin estrellas, los hermanos caminaban entre la multitud de gente, en calles atestadas a más no poder por automovilistas y transeúntes. El menor iba sonriendo y hablando sin parar de algo, pero Kouji no podía prestarle mucha atención; su mente no dejaba de repasar los eventos de aquella tarde, la mirada de aquella chica.

"_Asumes que todos te traicionarán eventualmente, que te dejarán de lado."_

Esa era la realidad: todos se marcharían tarde o temprano. El mundo estaba lleno de traidores y desertores… como _él. _¿Qué podía saber ella del mundo? ¿Qué le daba el derecho de juzgarlo sin siquiera conocerlo? Le hacía rabiar, esa chica le provocaba hervir la sangre.

Eso era nuevo. Por lo regular, la gente no causaba emociones en él, simplemente le daban igual.

"¿Me estás escuchando, Kouji?" Sus ojos se abrieron de más al escuchar su nombre, y girándose levemente hacía su derecha, pudo ver a Ikki mirándole preocupado. El castaño retomó la compostura y siguió caminando, con su hermano menor siguiéndole de cerca.

"¿A qué demonios venimos al Primer Distrito?" Ikki sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña nota, para después leer el contenido.

"Esa chica, Tomoyo, nos citó aquí." Al instante, Kouji se giró sobre las puntas de sus pies y dio media vuelta. "¡Oye, espera!"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero verla?" Preguntó el de ojos marrones, sin girarse a ver a su interlocutor. "¿Acaso no entiendes que no soporto estar cerca de ella?"

"Dices eso como si la conocieses desde hace mucho; solo hemos hablado una vez con ella." Sin embargo, las palabras de Ikki no detuvieron a su hermano. "Kouji… Creo que deberías intentar abrirte un poco más a la gente."

"No necesito gente; tengo toda la que necesito."

El mayor intentó apresurar el paso, pero sintió algo prenderse de su mano, obligándolo a frenar en seco. Miró por sobre su hombro, directo en aquellos ojos negros que había visto desde que tenía memoria; Ikki lucía preocupado, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para comunicar sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?" Murmuró él. Y escucharlo fue una hazaña increíble, considerando que la gente no había parado de circular a sus alrededores. Pero por un instante, todo el ruido rodeándoles, desapareció, y solo quedaron ellos, en medio de las luces urbanas. "Crees que relacionarte con más personas es un desperdicio, pero hermano… ¿No has pensado que yo no comparto esa forma de pensar?"

Y entonces, el castaño haló de su mano, desprendiéndose de la de Ikki. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? ¿Realmente fue tan estúpido como para creer que Ikki pensaba de la misma manera? No, no fue eso… todo este tiempo escogió creerlo porque hacía las cosas más sencillas.

"Haz lo que quieras. Pero no me involucres en ello." Y con eso, Kouji terminó de marcharse, dejando atrás a su preocupado pariente.

* * *

Llevaba esperando ya a aquellos chicos cerca de una hora. Bueno, esperaba a Ikki- podía apostar su vida a que Kouji no se presentaría. Sentada en una banca sobre la acera, con las manos descansando sobre su regazo, mientras uno que otro transeúnte le miraba de reojo, la muchacha cerró los ojos, tratando de rememorar su plática con el menor de los hermanos.

Era un buen chico- era divertido, amable y ciertamente era muy inteligente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el otro quizá no estuvo tan equivocado; si fue ella quien pidió ser inscrita en un colegio público, porque la gente en las escuelas privadas era, en muchos de los casos, completamente insufrible. Claro, ella no era perfecta, pero desde la forma de ser, hasta sus intereses y gustos, no había conocido a alguien remotamente interesante en aquellos lugares, y valla que había estado en muchos de ellos.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?" Escuchó a alguien susurrar en su oído, y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar sonreír.

"Algo. ¿Acaso en tu escuela no les enseñan a ser puntuales?" El muchacho rodeó la banca y se sentó junto a Tomoyo, sonriendo durante todo el proceso.

"Nah. Trataron de inculcarnos buenos valores y costumbres." Dijo él. "Y el resultado fue mi hermano." Ahora lo que tuvo que evitar ella, fue gruñir. Ciertamente no quería pensar en aquel sujeto. "¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especifico?"

"De hecho-"

Antes de poder terminar la frase, se vio interrumpido por un sonido extraño: un golpe seco, de tal estruendo que todos los transeúntes pararon con lo que hacían. La multitud entera en las calles se detuvo, y los murmullos comenzaron a correr por el aire, viéndose interrumpidos nuevamente por una réplica de aquel mismo sonido, esta vez más fuerte.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Murmuró Tomoyo, sin embargo, Ikki no respondió. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de su amiga, dispuesto a huir de ahí.

"Tenemos que-" La voz del chico se ahogó entre los gritos de horror de la gente. En medio del cruce más cercano, las personas se habían vuelto locas, y se alejaban de la calle como si estuviese en llamas. Después de unos instantes, Ikki pudo ver la causa: el concreto se estaba partiendo.

Salido de las pesadillas de algún mecánico, una extraña máquina emergió de las profundidades de la tierra, arrancando un alarido estremecedor de la población. Aquello era enorme; una criatura mecánica- una serpiente- de colores púrpura y plateado, de varios metros de largo, con largos colmillos saliendo de sus fauces y brillantes ojos amarillos. El objeto no identificado arremetió contra el edificio más cercano, partiendo su estructura, provocando que varios trozos de él cayeran al suelo.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" Gritó el moreno, dando un tirón de la mano de la otra, mientras todos los presentes les pasaban de largo. Sin embargo, la serpiente cargó contra los autos en las calles. Los vehículos volaban por los cielos y caían en medio de explosiones y sonidos estridentes. Pronto las calles se vieron bloqueadas por escombros y gente pasando unos por encima de otros.

"Esto se ve mal."

* * *

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Sakuraba pensaba en todo lo que había dicho aquella chica, lo que había dicho su hermano, lo que había dicho su madre; las únicas tres personas con las que se había dignado a tener conversaciones decentes y completas en quién sabe cuántos años. ¿Por qué fue que comenzó esto? ¿Quién defraudó su confianza en primer lugar, y lo arruinó para el resto del mundo?

"Si. Fue su culpa."

Ese hombre, lo rompió- a él y su fe en el mundo. Todo era su culpa.

Estaba a punto de sumergirse en un análisis reflexivo acerca de su vida, el mundo, el universo y todo lo que habitaba dentro de ellos, pero se vio interrumpido cuando el pandemonio se desató en las calles; gente corriendo a toda velocidad, mujeres gritando, sirenas estallando en alboroto al horizonte. El muchacho pudo ver cómo un tanque del tan llamado Cuerpo Armado de Gear City acudía al llamado del deber a toda velocidad, en dirección a-

"¡Maldita sea!" Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kouji volvió sobre sus pasos, a toda velocidad, evadiendo al aterrorizado público que corría en dirección opuesta. "¡Abran paso! ¡Quítense, deprisa! No puede ser, no puede ser… ¡Ikki!"

* * *

"¡Cuidado!" La enorme criatura mecanizada destrozaba todo a su alrededor; edificios, aceras, automóviles, todo esto al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba los inútiles esfuerzos del Cuerpo Armado por detenerla. Apenas empezó el ataque, Ikki se las ingenió para esconderse junto con Tomoyo detrás de una pila de autos, pero los tanques militares y los escombros bloqueaban su ruta de escape.

"¿Qué-Qué es esa cosa?" Preguntó la ojiazul, mirando en completo terror por encima del capo de un auto, a aquella serpiente enfrascada en combate completamente unilateral con el Cuerpo Armado. "Ni siquiera lo rasguñan."

"Nunca había visto algo como eso." Explicó el joven, tratando de mantener la calma. "Espero que esto no cambie tu opinión acerca de Gear City; a nuestra cámara de comercio no le gustaría eso."

"Idiota." Rio la muchacha, hincándose de nuevo junto a su nuevo amigo. "¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como éste?"

"Todo estará bien." Murmuró él, antes de sujetar con delicadeza la mano de Tomoyo. "Ya lo verás."

* * *

"¡Ikki!"

"Niño, no puedes pasar." Apenas trató de saltar la barricada que montaron los militares, un par de oficiales lo detuvieron.

"¡Mi hermano está allí!" Exclamó, colérico, tratando de liberarse del agarre de aquellos dos. Obviamente sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. "¡Tengo que saber si está bien!"

"¿Acaso estás loco? Niño, hay un monstruo allí adentro." Dijo uno de ellos, sonando genuinamente preocupado. Por un segundo, Kouji dejó de forcejear.

"¿Monstruo?" Preguntó, antes de que los oficiales lo empujaran, liberándolo. "¿Qué clase de monstruo?"

A respuesta, la serpiente mecanizada rugió, antes de hacer acto de presencia frente a los tanques del cuerpo armado. Los cañones se dispararon a diestra y siniestra, pero ningún tiro fue suficiente para detenerla. El enemigo avanzó, y tomó uno de los tanques entre sus fauces, para triturarlo de una simple mordida.

"¡¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?!" Exclamó Kouji, pero su duda nunca fue respondida. Los militares siguieron disparándole, y mientras tanto, el castaño corrió directo a la zona de guerra.

"¡Niño, vuelve!" Gritó un oficial, pero Sakuraba ya estaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, el sonido de los apresurados pasos del muchacho no pasó desapercibido por el enemigo. La serpiente giró sobre sí misma, dispuesta a seguirlo. "¡Disparen, vacíen los cartuchos!"

Dicho y hecho, los cañones y rifles lo dejaron ir todo en contra de la máquina, mientras que esta, en carrera contra el intruso, no se detenía por nada. Kouji dobló en un callejón angosto, pero la serpiente le siguió, forzando su entrada, destruyendo todo a su paso. Debido a lo estrecho del pasaje, su velocidad se redujo, por lo que el chico tenía mejores posibilidades para huir.

"¡Ikki!" Gritó, una vez fuera del callejón. Anunciado por una explosión, la serpiente arribó también a la calle. "¡Ikki, maldita sea!"

Era imposible que pudiese competir con esa cosa en términos de velocidad. Abriendo sus fauces, la serpiente cargó de lleno contra el muchacho. Sin embargo, en un oportuno reflejo, Kouji se sujetó de sus colmillos, y aprovechó el ímpetu de la máquina para montarse sobre su cabeza. Y así, sujeto a la serpiente como si la vida se le fuese en ello, y probablemente así era, ambos se deslizaban por las calles a gran velocidad.

* * *

Por otro lado, Ikki y Tomoyo habían logrado huir lejos del distrito comercial de la ciudad, y habían llegado al viejo puente sobre el río, que dividía a Gear City en dos partes. Con la respiración agitada, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

"Creo que lo perdimos." Comentó el chico. Ikki bajó la mirada al suelo, donde una de las manos de Tomoyo se encontraba apoyada, temblando sin control. "Tranquilízate, todo estará bien."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Preguntó ella, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, ocultando sus ojos. "¿Acaso no viste esa cosa? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que nadie podía detenerla?"

"No sé si alguien puede detenerla." El moreno posó una mano en el hombro de la chica, y con la otra retiró una de las de ella de su cara, obligándole a mirarlo. "Pero no dejaré que te suceda nada a ti- mientras estés conmigo, estarás a salvo."

Alertados por el rugir de la serpiente, ambos se pusieron de pie, y estuvieron a punto de echarse a correr nuevamente, pero fue demasiado tarde. La máquina venía a toda velocidad por la calle, con un chico montado en su cabeza.

"¡Kouji!"

"¡Ikki!"

La serpiente se detuvo en seco, y debido a la inercia, el castaño salió disparado al firmamento oscuro, y después cayó pesadamente al río.

"¡Kouji!" Exclamó el menor de los Sakuraba, haciendo ademán de ir tras él, pero un nuevo rugido de la máquina le recordó su promesa a Tomoyo. La serpiente avanzó hasta ellos, lentamente, tentando el terreno. Ikki se plantó frente a su amiga, aprentado la mandibula, temblando de miedo. No, no era miedo; era pavor, terror, angustia, impotencia al saberse incapaz de defenderla- de ayudar a su hermano. Ikki nunca maldecía, pero la situación lo ameritaba. "¡Maldita sea!"

Y entonces, emergió aquel rayo de esperanza.

* * *

Ahogado.

De todas las posibles maneras en que pudiera morir, moriría ahogado. Pudo haber muerto devorado por aquella serpiente, eso hubiese sido muy épico; pudo morir aplastado por un trozo de pared, no había vergüenza en ello. Pero no, él moriría ahogado. Un final decepcionante, para una vida decepcionante.

No, no podía morir así- no ahí, no en ese momento. Tenía que salir y asegurarse de que su hermano estuviese a salvo, de que no le pasara nada a su madre, de que la otra ti-

No, solo ellos dos. Solo ellos importaban.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un chasquido. ¿Cuándo fue que los cerró? En todo caso, estaba de cara al fondo del río, lleno de basura y de rocas. Pero en medio de todo aquello, hubo algo que llamó su atención: un artefacto brillante, cubierto en su mayoría por un viejo pañuelo azul. Estuvo a punto de extender su mano por él, ¿Pero en qué diablos pensaba? Su hermano estaba en peligro, no había tiempo para admirar cada cosa brillante en el mundo.

Rodó sobre sí mismo para intentar nadar a la superficie, pero se detuvo en seco; ahí, bañado en la luz de luna que se colaba en el agua, había una persona, flotando sobre él a una buena distancia. Las condiciones no eran las mejores, así que no podía identificarlo, no podía distinguir mucho de él, ni sabía si era un hombre o una mujer. Pero sabía algo, algo era seguro.

Sonreía.

Y fue entonces, cuando aquel objeto brillante a espaldas de Kouji comenzó a brillar. Envuelto en un resplandor azul, el artefacto salió del velo tras el que se ocultaba, y flotó hasta tocar la espalda del muchacho. Esa misma luz rodeó al castaño, y pronto, ya no sintió dolor, no sintió la muerte acercándose a reclamar su alma.

Sintió en su lugar aquello que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Seguridad, valor y, por sobre todas las cosas, poder. Un inmenso poder corriendo por su cuerpo.

Por su parte, fuera del río, Ikki y Tomoyo admiraban atónitos aquel pilar de luz que había emergido del río. Justo cuando ocurrió aquel fenómeno, la serpiente se olvidó de aquel par y cargó contra la luz.

_BIOLINK ESTABLISHED  
M.E.G.A SYSTEM ONLINE_

De ese pilar de luz, surgió un hombre, envuelto en una brillante armadura de color azulado, con una gema roja adornando su casco y un cañón de buen tamaño en su brazo derecho. Sus ojos marrones se alzaron levemente sobre la bestia mecánica frente a él, apuntó su cañón a su rostro, brilló con una luz amarilla por unos segundos y después, un disparo fue suficiente para derribar por primera vez al enemigo.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" Exclamó Tomoyo, apoyada sobre la baranda del puente, sonriendo ampliamente a su salvador.

"Biometal…" Murmuró el héroe en armadura, mientras admiraba el poder devastador de su humeante cañón. "Model X…" No tenía idea de por qué decía esas cosas, simplemente aparecían en su mente, con la voz de una mujer. Acompañados por una frase más. "Yo soy… Mega Man. ¡Mega Man Model X!"

La serpiente rugió, antes de ponerse en pie nuevamente y arremeter contra el de azul. Esta vez, el héroe se mantuvo firme, y sujetó con ambas manos a la bestia por sus colmillos. Sonrió, sorprendido y agradado por su propia fuerza. Sin embargo, comenzó a retroceder, hundiéndose en la tierra. La serpiente lo arrojó violentamente al aire, y acto seguido saltó para tratar de devorarlo. Pero Mega Man fue más veloz; giró en el aire sobre sí mismo, cayó en picada sobre el lomo de la serpiente y se deslizó hasta caer al suelo.

"Te llegó…" Nuevamente, su cañón brilló con esa luz amarilla, lo apuntó al enemigo, y gritando, disparó. "¡La megahora!" Aquel rayo de luz impactó de lleno en su rostro, y la explosión resultante fue tal que el cielo nocturno se iluminó en su totalidad. La serpiente cayó al suelo, batallando para levantarse nuevamente. No le daría la oportunidad- el héroe corrió, saltó y se posó nuevamente en el lomo del enemigo. "¡Termina de morir!"

Un disparo tras otro, por varios minutos, resonó por todo el lugar. Aún cuando la máquina no hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse, Mega Man seguía disparando. No fue hasta que el rostro de aquella bestia quedó irreconocible que el hombre quedó satisfecho. Bajó de un salto, respiró hondo, y la armadura que protegía su cuerpo desapareció en un tenue parpadeo de luz. Todas las piezas se juntaron frente al chico para formar un solo pequeño artefacto de colores azul, rojo y blanco, el cual cayó en la mano de Kouji.

"Biometal Model X." Murmuró el castaño, y sonrió. No una enorme sonrisa, solo una pequeña mueca ladeada.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Exclamó Ikki, llegando a la escena para taclear a su hermano en un abrazo. No derribándolo solo por poco. "¡¿Cómo?! Acabas de- de- de ¡Ah!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!" Y en medio de risas y súplicas por el respeto al espacio personal, ninguno de los hermanos se percató de Tomoyo, quien miraba serena a la máquina demoniaca que hacía poco los aterrorizaba. Ahora era solo una pila de escombros en la calle. Y después, su mirada se posó en Kouji.

"Esa clase de poder…" Murmuró, más para sí misma que para cualquiera. "En sus manos…" Todo el barullo fue interrumpido cuando una pequeña sirena de alarma salió del artefacto en la mano de Kouji.

_BIOLINK OVERWRITTEN_

_ERROR. OVERWRITTING  
CODE 00MA2X_

Y tan inesperado como doloroso, un relámpago salió del objeto y subió por el brazo del castaño hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo. El muchacho dejó salir un desgarrador grito, antes de desplomarse al suelo, inconsciente.

"¿Kouji?" Murmuró su hermano, arrodillado junto a él. "¡Kouji!"

Y esta era solo la primer aventura del _elegido del Biometal._


	2. You're No Mega Man

**II - You're no Mega Man.**

"Las investigaciones siguen su curso respecto al extraño suceso ocurrido hace una semana en el distrito comercial de Gear City." Anunció el presentador de las noticias, pulcro, propio y congruente. Como alguien que no estuviese narrando la noticia de un suceso casi apocalíptico. Mientras el sujeto hablaba, en la pantalla aparecían imágenes de las fuerzas militares recuperando los restos de la amenaza mecanizada, que había quedado totalmente irreconocible. "Los Cuerpos Armados tomaron los restos del desconocido objeto para un análisis más profundo. Se investigan tanto el origen del siniestro, como la persona o personas responsables por detenerlo."

"Y nunca, nunca se imaginarían..." Murmuró Ikki, en su salón de clases, sonriendo cual colegiala emocionada. "La clase de persona que les salvó la vida a todos."

* * *

Llevaba ahí arriba cerca de dos horas, con el cielo nublado presagiando una tormenta y el silencio matinal siendo su única compañía, y durante ese tiempo, no hubo clases, no hubo profesores ni problemas externos. Solo estaban él, y esa extraña cosa en su mano derecha. Creyó haberlo soñado todo- que no fue más que una loca pesadilla, causada por comer en exceso o algo así. Pero cuando despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente, esa cosa descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, mirándole, sintiéndose tan cómoda en su presencia.

"Claro." Murmuró Kouji, lanzando el objeto azul al aire. "Porque las cosas tienen que sentirse cómodas con sus dueños."

"Esa cosa es peligrosa." Escuchó decir a alguien, justo a tiempo para atrapar al causante de la siguiente disputa. "No debes tenerla."

"No creo haberte pedido tu opinión, Okazaki." Gruñó el muchacho, para después seguir malabareando con el artefacto. Sin embargo, Tomoyo extendió la mano y lo atrapó en el aire. "Si aprecias tu mano, me devolverás eso."

"No debes tenerlo." Repitió ella.

"¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar?" El muchacho se levantó de golpe, y con un movimiento veloz, arrebató el metal de manos de la chica. "Me pertenece- ¡Yo decido qué hacer con él!"

"Esa clase de poder es peligroso en tus manos." El muchacho trató de pasarle de largo, pero ella le arrebató el objeto nuevamente. "¿Acaso no estás consciente de lo que hiciste aquel día?"

"Te lo advierto, niña." Comenzó él, lento y en voz baja. "Dame el Biometal."

"Biometal." Repitió, con la mirada fija en el recién bautizado artefacto. Su rostro reflejaba una sensación malsana, como si el simple tacto de aquello le causara asco. "Ya hasta lo has nombrado. Te digo esto, Kouji, no tardarás en cometer alguna atrocidad."

"¿Acaso no viste cómo eliminé a ese monstruo?" Preguntó el castaño, incrédulo. La verdad es que si; fue increíble cómo en cuestión de minutos destruyó aquello que fue para los militares fue imposible detener. Pero Tomoyo era más inteligente- era demasiado lista como para dejarse llevar por lo que parecía a simple instancia. "Les hice un favor a todos."

"Oh, claro." Exclamó ella, riendo burlona. Y a Kouji le hervía la sangre- odiaba cómo ella le hacía sentir. "Eres todo un héroe- ¡El salvador!" Rió por varios segundos más, antes de alzar el Biometal por encima de sus cabezas. "Esta cosa es solo un arma." Dicho eso, Tomoyo arrojó el objeto con todas sus fuerzas al estomago del chico, haciéndole estremecer por un instante. "Y tú eres un demente- no te importa nada ni nadie. Odias al mundo. Con esa clase de poder, con tal control, ¿Cuándo decidirás que nadie merece vivir? ¿Qué te impedirá destruir todo lo que te desagrada?"

"Así que eso soy para ti, ¿No?" Murmuró el mayor de los Sakuraba. Se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada fija sobre la chica. Apretó la quijada, mientras que su pie tamborileaba en el suelo. "¿Soy un demonio? Represento un peligro para ti, y todo lo que te importa. ¿Por eso quieres arrebatarme el Biometal?" Ella no dijo nada, pero la respuesta era clara. Por su parte, Kouji se soltó riendo como lo que era a ojos de la chica- un demente.

"¡Esto no es divertido!" Exclamó ella. "No te permitiré-" Su aliento se atoró en su garganta, al sentirse aprisionada contra el enrejado. El brazo derecho de Kouji se había plantado en la reja, también, elevándose sobre su hombro izquierdo, y su rostro estaba solo a centímetros del de ella. Su respiración le golpeó la cara, y por los eternos segundos que duró aquella extraña situación, se paralizó completamente.

"Tomoyo, si quisiera acabar con todo lo que me desagrada…" Murmuró él, retrocediendo un poco, dejándole ver mejor sus facciones detrás de su largo y desordenado cabello. "Ya lo hubiese hecho; no necesito el Biometal para ello."

"Dios, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" Lo empujó por el pecho, obligándole a retroceder. "¿O solo estás jugando al estúpido?"

"Te entiendo perfectamente." Murmuró Kouji. El castaño dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la puerta, mientras elevaba su mano derecha, con el Biometal en ella. "Simplemente no me veo a mi mismo como un criminal. No te quedes aquí afuera mucho tiempo- en cualquier momento comenzará a llover."

Pero eso no era suficiente para ella- lo mantendría vigilado.

* * *

"Estaban hablando de ti en las noticias." Anunció Ikki, una vez que su hermano llegó al aula. Este último pareció no escucharlo, y de hacerlo, lo ignoró de manera olímpica. Kouji pasó de largo, fue hasta un lugar vacío junto a la ventana y se sentó sobre él- sobre la mesa, con la mirada perdida en el cristal, que comenzaba a empaparse un poco. "Oh… lluvia."

"Si, lluvia." Repitió el castaño, sin girarse a ver a su interlocutor. El aula estaba vacía en su mayoría, a parte de los hermanos, solo había tres personas más, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención a los Sakuraba. Eso, o dormían.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado?"

"13 años."

"¿Desde qué?" De nuevo ella, pensó el castaño, y dejó ir su frente contra el vidrio.

"Eres una maldita plaga." Murmuró el muchacho.

"Hola, Tomoyo." Saludó alegremente el otro hermano. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de volver su atención al mayor. "Eh, verás. Es un asunto algo privado."

"Adelante, cuéntale." Ikki se giró velozmente hacia su hermano. No podía haberle escuchado decir eso justo ahora. Pero aún, Kouji le miró de reojo, por encima de su hombro. "Cuéntale."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Ikki. Tomando el silencio de su hermano como una afirmación, el moreno suspiró y dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás. Tomoyo tomó asiento en el banco frente a él, mirándole expectante, de vez en cuando lanzando una furtiva mirada al protagonista de la siguiente historia.

* * *

Si, era por eso que a Kouji le desagradaba la lluvia; esa noche llovía también. Esa noche hace trece años, cuando se formó en la mente del pequeño Sakuraba su recuerdo más añejo, el que marcó su vida para siempre. Esa noche, el niño dormía apaciblemente en su cama, sin más preocupaciones que las que tendría un infante de tres años de edad.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No hay tiempo para discutirlo." Eran sus padres, discutiendo. Algo nuevo para él, entonces creyó que solo se trataba de un mal sueño.

"¿Cuándo volverás?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué le diré a tu hijo?" El hombre no respondió. El sonido de pasos apresurados sobre la madera, y después la puerta al abrirse, activaron algo en Kouji. Quizá fue porque acababa de despertar en medio de la noche, y andaba mal de sueño; quizá fue porque todo fue en verdad un sueño desde el principio, pero como fuese, no escuchó gritar a su madre cuando salió corriendo de la casa.

"¡Papá!" Gritó el niño. Sus veloces pasos sobre el agua y el estruendo de la tormenta no ayudaban a su causa, no permitían que el hombre frente a él le escuchara. "¡Papi!" Su voz resonaba tan fuerte como sus pequeños pulmones le permitían, y aún así ese hombre no se dignaba a verlo. No fue hasta después, cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó como si la vida se le fuese en ello, que su padre descubrió a su perseguidor. "¡Papi!"

"¿Kouji?" El hombre se vio tentado a regresar, pero no lo hizo. Por alguna razón, la que fuere, no lo hizo. "¡Kouji, vuelve a casa!"

"¡¿A dónde vas, papi?!" No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría gritar de esa manera, pero no podía ser mucho. "¡No puedes irte!"

"¡Por favor, vuelve a casa!"

"¡No, ven conmigo!" Era inútil. Eso no era una conversación- ese hombre no lo escuchaba, no tenía intención de escucharlo. No había manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. "¿Acaso ya no me quieres? No me dejes… ¡Por favor no me dejes!" Como un último esfuerzo, Kouji se levantó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, con lágrimas nublando su visión, hasta su padre, pero resbaló, y al caer, un golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para detenerlo por completo.

* * *

"A la mañana siguiente desperté en un hospital." Finalizó Kouji, aún mirando fijamente a la lluvia en el exterior. "Y descubrí que el infeliz realmente nos abandonó." En este punto, dejó salir una burlona risa, corta, oscura. "Y lo peor del caso es que mi madre habla del infeliz como si fuese la mejor persona sobre el mundo, como si nunca nos hubiese dejado a nuestra suerte." El castaño se giró sobre el pupitre de madera, y sonriendo, bajó de un salto. "Así que si; tengo problemas con "papi". Entonces creo que te debo una disculpa, Okazaki."

"¿A mí?" Preguntó la aludida, sorprendida. Por alguna razón, se sentía también ofendida por la actitud que adoptó el muchacho. Mientras tanto, Ikki solo se mantuvo al margen, viendo como se desarrollaba la escena frente a él. "¿Por qué?"

"Por mentirte." La mano de Kouji fue hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde su mano sujetó el objeto que guardaba con tanto recelo. "Quizá… si usaría "esto" para destruir algo que me desagrada."

Al principio, la frase no tuvo mucho sentido para Tomoyo. Pero poco a poco, la gravedad de su afirmación le cayó sobre los hombros como si fuese el planeta entero. ¿Qué se sentiría? Pensó ella. ¿Cómo sería odiar tanto a alguien, como para deshacerse de él de tal manera?

"Bien." Exclamó Ikki, llamando la atención de ambos. El chico echo los brazos hacia atrás y después reclinó su silla. "¡Yo no entiendo nada!" Su risa daba a entender que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero a pesar de ello, y de la sonrisa en labios de Kouji, Tomoyo se sentía todo menos feliz.

Pero justo cuando las bromas comenzarían a volar y los insultos seguirían de segundos, algo detuvo a todos en sus cabales; un temblor, que sacudió el edificio entero. Las luces del aula comenzaron a parpadear, y el televisor que había estado encendido perdió la señal y se llenó de estática. Los pocos estudiantes en aquel lugar comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras los Sakuraba y Tomoyo se aglomeraban en el pupitre de Ikki.

"Eso fue extraño." Comentó el de cabellera negra. Kouji volvió su mirada al exterior; la lluvia arreciaba, y solo podía pensar en lo peor.

"Se sintió…" Comenzó Tomoyo, ganando la atención de sus amigos. "Como la semana pasada."

Los eventos de aquel día se agolparon en la mente de Kouji- cada imagen, cada sensación. No lo pensó dos veces; tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, salió corriendo del aula y después por los pasillos, con Tomoyo e Ikki siguiéndole a distancia.

En cuestión de minutos, estuvo afuera, en aquella terracería donde se marcó con tiza un diamante de béisbol; tendría que dársele una repasada después de la tormenta, pero eso no era lo importante. La lluvia había provocado que su largo cabello se adhiriera a su rostro, pero su visibilidad aún era buena. Tan pronto escuchó pasos acercarse desde atrás, se giró para detenerles.

"¡No salgan!" Ikki y Tomoyo se detuvieron justo antes de cruzar el portón, el primero lucía preocupado, y la segunda meramente molesta. "Quédense donde están; me encargaré de esto."

"¡Idiota!" Exclamó la muchacha. "Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que pasará."

Realmente, esperaba que solo se tratase de un sismo aleatorio. Pero si Tomoyo tenía razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentar la amenaza con prontitud. Como una alerta a sus sentidos, un nuevo temblor sacudió la escuela, y esta vez, Kouji no dudó en tomar el Biometal de su bolsillo y correr hasta el centro del campo de béisbol.

"¡Rock On!" Gritó él, para después verse envuelto en la misma armadura azul de aquella ocasión. Espero por varios minutos, durante los cuales sintió su presión subir, su respiración agitarse- aquella euforia que ahora se sentía tan familiar; esa sensación de pánico antes de luchar.

Escuchó pasos- lentos y cansados pasos sobre los múltiples charcos en la terracería. También lo que parecía ser el sonido de algo arrastrándose en el fango. Tomando medidas preventivas, apuntó su cañón al frente, de donde provenían los ruidos, esperando lo peor.

"Es de mala educación apuntar a las personas." Le reprendió una voz desconocida. Frágil, rasposa, rota- una voz digna de un anciano. Dicho y hecho, pronto ante él apareció un hombre viejo, de piel morena y arrugada, y escaso cabello blanco en su coronilla y frente. A simple vista, un hombre normal. "Sobre todo si se trata de un pobre anciano indefenso."

"¿Quién es usted?" Un tanto renuente, Mega Man bajó su buster un poco, lo suficiente para que el sujeto no se sintiese amenazado.

Craso error.

Aparentemente de ningún lado, un extraño tentáculo se enrolló en el abdomen del muchacho, aprisionándolo. Por mero reflejo, Kouji le disparó, pero tan pronto como se liberó de él, otro más trató de sujetarlo. Por suerte, logró evadirlo, pero uno tras otro, estos extraños tentáculos mecanizados arremetían contra él. Mega Man corría por todo el lugar, evadiendo, disparando, tratando de mantener una distancia considerable.

"¡Es inútil, muchacho!" Exclamó el anciano, antes de dejar salir una risa socarrona. "Todo será mejor si simplemente vienes a charlar conmigo en paz." Y fue entonces, cuando Kouji se percató de que todos- todos y cada uno de esos tentáculos venían de la espalda del viejo.

Decidió tomar un enfoque diferente; tan pronto como evadió ese último tentáculo, arremetió de lleno contra el enemigo, cargando su cañón, y tan pronto estuvo a menos de 10 metros de él… todas y cada una de aquellas extensiones mecánicas se prensaron de él, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del agresor. Cómo deseaba borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

"¡Kouji!"

"¡Quédate donde estás!" Exclamó el dueño del Modelo X, sin poder girar hacia su hermano. "Quién… ¡Qué demonios eres tú!"

"Asumo que tu nombre es Kouji, muchacho." Dijo él. Brillante deducción, pensó Mega Man, mientras su cólera solo iba en aumento. "Mi nombre es Dimas- refiérete a mí como Dr. Dimas."

"Me referiré a ti como me dé la gana, ¡Fenomeno!" Cualquiera en semejante situación, se hubiese tornado más sumiso, más amable quizá. Kouji Sakuraba no era cualquiera. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué tienes que ver con la serpiente de la semana pasada?"

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, a ti y a tus conciudadanos." Se disculpó el hombre. Sin embargo, lucía para nada arrepentido. "Mi mascota simplemente buscaba algo en esta ciudad; está de más decir que disfrutó demasiado su libertad, y tomó su tarea muy a pecho." El hombre rió; al parecer era un chiste interno entre él y su máquina del demonio. "Debo decir, que me sorprende tu presencia."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo siento, hablaba con Model X." El hombre extendió su mano, y en un haz de luz, la armadura azul abandonó el cuerpo de Kouji y volvió a su forma compacta; el Biometal Model X. "… ¿Por qué tan cohibido?"

"Le estás hablando a un pedazo de chatarra, engendro del demonio." Gruñó el castaño, sacudiéndose, desesperado por liberarse. "¡Mí pedazo de chatarra!"

"La primer llave… ¿O no?" El hombre ya no tenía ningún interez en Kouji, al parecer, puesto que le murmuraba al Biometal. "No se siente como el Biometal que _él _tenía… no emite la señal que debería." De entre su bata de laboratorio blanca, el hombre sacó un pequeño aparato metálico, y dio un rápido vistazo a la pantalla. "No, definitivamente hay una señal en esta ciudad, pero no es esto lo que la emite."

"¡Quieto!"

Aquella voz se hizo presente a través de un alto parlante, segundos antes de que en el horizonte se pudiesen ver los tanques y patrullas aproximarse a la escena. Dimas hizo una mueca de disgusto, mirando por sobre su hombro a los militares.

"Las armas del hombre no pueden detenerme." Murmuró, antes de volver su atención al Biometal. "Soy el precursor de su llegada- Él vendrá con mi llamado a corregir los males del mundo."

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Kouji. De inmediato, Dimas levantó la cara, sonriendo sorprendido.

"Lo siento, niño; me había olvidado de ti." El anciano extendió su mano y tomó el Biometal, luciendo una mueca de pereza. "Esta cosa… no es lo que busco. Ni siquiera vale la pena llevármelo."

"¡Infeliz, acabaré contigo ahora mismo!" Gritó Sakuraba, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por liberarse, gruñendo, gritando, enardecido por cada palabra que salía de labios de aquel hombre. "¡Soy Mega Man, maldita sea! ¡Mega Man!"

"No, no lo eres." Dimas extendió el Biometal, colocándolo justo frente a la cara de Kouji. "_No eres un Mega Man_; eres solo un niño ingenuo, que no comprende la situación en mano, ni las ramificaciones de sus actos. Y lo que confundes con valor, no es más que imprudencia. ¿Acaso no temes a la muerte, niño?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Ves? Es eso lo que te hace débil." Sonrió, antes de posar su dedo índice sobre la barbilla del muchacho. "Si no temes morir, ¿Qué más da si te asesinan? No tienes razones para luchar, nada por qué vivir… Qué existencia tan miserable.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó, antes de lanzar su mirada por encima del Dr. "¡¿Qué diablos esperan?! ¡Disparen!"

"No abran fuego, hay un civil junto al agresor." Se escuchó gritar al que presuntamente estaba a cargo. Pero Kouji no tenía paciencia, y al parecer tampoco temor a la muerte.

"¡Disparen, montón de idiotas!" Ese día, gritó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Gritó como lo hizo aquel día- bajo la lluvia. "¡Disparen!"

"Señor-"

"¡Fuego!"

Ni raudos ni perezosos, los proyectiles y balas volaron directo contra el Dimas. Sin embargo, de su espalda emergió una pequeña placa de metal, que después se desplegó para ser lo suficientemente amplia para cubrirlo a él y a Kouji. Las balas golpeaban contra él, pero no sentía dolor, ni en su cuerpo se abrían heridas. No había manera de derrotar a ese sujeto.

Pero entonces, hubo una apertura: cuando uno de los misiles golpeó la esquina superior izquierda del escudo, uno de los tentáculos, el que sostenía la mano izquierda de Kouji, se estremeció, y haciendo uso de la humedad provista por la lluvia y el fango, el castaño deslizó su brazo para liberarlo, tomó el Biometal de manos de Dimas, y aprovechó para golpearlo justo en el rostro, con su puño desnudo.

Fue suficiente distracción para que Dimas bajara la guardia, y uno de los misiles fue a dar en un punto ciego bajo el escudo, directo en su espalda. Los demás tentáculos arrojaron lejos a Kouji, quien cayó sobre el lodo a varios metros de distancia. Levantó la mirada, y pudo ver cómo de la espalda de Dimas salía una extraña corriente de vapor.

"Excelente." Murmuró desganado. Dimas se giró hacia los militares, y haciendo uso de sus extensiones mecánicas, barrió con todos y cada uno de los tanques, volcándolos sobre el Cuerpo Armado. "Seguiré en mi búsqueda por aquello que mi serpiente no pudo encontrar. Mientras tanto, Kouji…" El hombre sonrió, aún con la mirada fija en el Biometal al que el muchacho se aferraba. "No sé si esa es la verdadera llave, pero cuida de ella mientras investigo, y encuentro la _segunda_." Dicho esto, el hombre usó sus tentáculos para impulsarse sobre el piso y saltar hasta la cima de la escuela, y después saltar al otro lado para perderse de vista.

Por varios minutos, el elegido del Biometal se quedó ahí, tumbado en el lodo, con aquel objeto en la mano, sucio, humillado. Cada palabra que dijo ese tipo, cada burla, cada golpe- ardía en su piel y en su mente.

"… ¿Por qué?" Murmuró Kouji, estrujando el metal con fuerza. "¿Por qué no puedes hacerme más fuerte? ¿Por qué no me das lo que necesito?" De un movimiento súbito, se arrodilló sobre el suelo mojado, tomó el objeto con ambas manos y lo puso justo frente a su rostro. "¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡Kouji, por favor vuelve aquí!" Exclamó Ikki, pero su hermano no tenía intenciones de volver; no así, no sin tener respuestas.

"Muchacho, suelta esa cosa y camina lentamente hacia acá." Le habló un oficial, pero a él tampoco le hizo mucho caso. No le importaban mucho las figuras de autoridad, y tampoco le importaba que le estuviese apuntando con un arma. "¡Obedece!"

"¡Maldita sea!" De nuevo, el Biometal envolvió a su dueño, justo a tiempo para recibir el impacto de las balas. Mega Man corrió hasta el edificio más cercano, y dando saltos gigantes, subió al techo, y huyó de la misma forma en que lo hizo Dimas hacía poco.

"¿A dónde fue?" Preguntó Tomoyo, pero no había forma posible en que Ikki supiese la respuesta a eso. La mirada del menor de los Sakuraba no se movió del lugar por el que huyó su hermano, y lo único que atinó a hacer Okazaki, fue sujetar su mano. Solo podía estar allí para él, mientras su hermano volvía con lo que fuese que había salido a buscar.

* * *

Ese día, Ikki volvió a casa acompañado de Tomoyo, quien en todo el trayecto no había roto contacto con él. No supo cómo, pero lo hizo: ¿Cómo fue que encaró a su madre? ¿Cómo fue que le dijo que su hermano no volvería a casa?

"¿Dónde está?" Había preguntado ella, mientras el pánico se acumulaba lentamente en su pecho. "Ikki, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?" Ahora recordaba: no lo hizo- nunca le dijo nada. "¡¿Dónde está Kouji?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!"

Fue a buscar respuestas, quiso decir. Pero en realidad, no tuvo el valor, y las lágrimas no se lo hacían más sencillo.


	3. Rising Icicle

**III - Rising Icicle **

Esa mañana bajó al primer piso como cualquier otro día, después de haberse aseado y vestido como siempre- la única diferencia, era que ese día no se acercaba a ser como cualquiera; ese día no estaba él, y no podía recordar algún día en que no hubiese estado. Al bajar, encontró a su madre en la cocina, sentada a la mesa, con los codos firmemente puestos sobre ella y la frente sobre las manos.

Ikki le pasó de largo, fue hasta la alacena y tomó una manzana. Le miró de reojo, preguntándose si había pasado la noche entera allí sentada.

"_¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!"_

Si era honesto, la culpa lo había mantenido despierto durante toda la noche. No había nada que él pudiese haber hecho, pero eso era lo que más le molestaba- le irritaba saber que su hermano lidiaba con fuerzas más allá de su comprensión, y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

Tenía tantas preguntas, tanta sed por saber, tantas cosas que descubrir y había tenido tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. El moreno mordió la fruta en su mano derecha, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del frente, para salir de aquella casa en silencio. La casa donde él no era el hijo único.

* * *

Al verlo llegar a su punto de encuentro con media manzana en la mano, Tomoyo pasó al modo materno-protector y durante los siguientes diez minutos insistió en que Ikki le permitiese comprarle algo decente para desayunar. Normalmente, Ikki se rehusaba a aceptar regalos de cualquier persona, pero desde el almuerzo del día anterior, solo había comido la manzana de ese día y un par de galletas, y considerando las circunstancias actuales no sabía cuándo podría tener una comida propia de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿No le dijiste nada a tu madre después de que me marché?" Ikki negó con la cabeza, devorando a paso lento su plato de arroz. Siendo tan penoso como lo era, eso y una taza de té fue lo único que acepto de la heredera Okazaki.

"A decir verdad, no hemos intercambiado palabra alguna." Murmuró el muchacho, después de tragar un bocado. Con la mirada fija en su plato, usó sus palillos para revolver el contenido, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. "No puedo culparla- su hijo se marchó, y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo."

"Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para preguntar." Tomoyo se llevó una mano al cabello, y comenzó a enrollar un mechón con su dedo índice, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si, quizá ese era un tema demasiado sensible, pero si Kouji el día anterior había tenido la suficiente confianza para contarle aquello sobre su padre, quizá Ikki también podría compartir con ella algo más. "Pero, ¿Por qué no apareciste en la historia que Kouji contó ayer? Es decir, ¿Cómo habla de su padre sin mencionar a su hermano?"

"¿Acaso no te parece extraño que tanto Kouji como yo tengamos 16 años de edad?" Preguntó el moreno, sonriendo. Esa no fue la reacción que la de ojos azules esperaba, pero ciertamente no le era desagradable. "La verdad es que no somos hermanos de sangre. En realidad, si tuviese que nombrar nuestro parentesco, sería algo como "primos políticos"."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"El padre de Kouji y el mío son hermanastros." Comentó Sakuraba. "Su abuela se casó con mi abuelo, y desde entonces ambas familias se hicieron una."

"¿Y cómo es que terminas viviendo con Kouji y su madre- tu madre?" Ikki no pudo evitar reír un poco, ni Tomoyo lamentar su desliz. "Lo siento."

"Despreocúpate. Honestamente no lo recuerdo muy bien." Ikki le dio un sorbo a su té, antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. "No sé qué ocurrió con mis padres biológicos, y mi madre se ha rehusado a hablar al respecto." El chico sonrió, al cerrar los ojos, recordando el rostro feliz de su madre. "Cada vez que le pregunto grita "¡Yo soy tu madre biológica, jovencito! Que no se te olvide". Aún así, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad."

"Eres un chico muy curioso, ¿No es así?" Preguntó Tomoyo. Recargó sus brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia su amigo. "Me da la impresión de que eres ese tipo de persona que no puede quedarse cuestionando las cosas."

"Si, supongo que lo soy." El chico se cruzó de brazos, reclinó su silla hacia atrás y sonrió arrogantemente a la otra. "Me gusta saber- quisiera saberlo todo."

"El conocimiento te abre muchas puertas." Dicho esto, ella se levantó de su silla y extendió su mano al muchacho. "Y por ello, hoy me acompañarás a un lugar asombroso."

* * *

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Sin mediar otra palabra durante todo el camino, y luciendo la más grande sonrisa de satisfacción que Ikki jamás había visto, Tomoyo lo trajo a una enorme fábrica, ubicada en el rincón oeste de la ciudad, en medio de los prados vírgenes y verdes al margen de los distritos principales. El lugar estaba lleno de tanques gigantescos y tuberías; muchas de ellas interconectadas entre los contenedores y el edificio principal, mientras que otras se perdían bajo tierra.

"Es la razón por la que mi familia se mudó a Gear City." Anunció Tomoyo, divertida al ver como Ikki miraba impresionado a los camiones de carga que pasaban uno tras otro y a los centenares de empleados yendo de allá para acá. "Esta es la planta de agua potable más grande que Okazaki Waterworks tiene en Japón- hasta el momento, claro está. "

"Debí suponer que el apellido no era coincidencia." Murmuró Ikki, aún embobado por sus alrededores. "¿Pero qué hacemos aquí exactamente?"

"En realidad, no estoy segura." Tomoyo siguió caminando hacia el edificio más grande, con Ikki siguiéndole de cerca, quien no dejaba un solo centímetro de espacio sin examinar. "Mi madre dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y puesto que debe trabajar, me pidió que viniera aquí. Solo te traje porque pensé que te interesaría."

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que- ¡Wow, un montacargas!" Como niño en una dulcería, el moreno corrió hasta un vehículo que transportaba un gran número de cajas y saltó sobre ellas, sin importarle que se estuviese moviendo. "¿Cómo es posible que traten y procesen tanta agua tan buena en tan poco tiempo?"

La de ojos azules creyó que su madre sería la mejor para responder esa pregunta, pero ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella. Por ahora, ver a Ikki sonreír y divertirse era todo lo que ella quería. Dios sabía que al muchacho le hacía falta despejar su mente.

* * *

Una vez dentro, el lugar era todavía más impresionante; los primeros pisos eran oficinas comunes y corrientes; al bajar las escaleras, se encontraron con un almacén lleno de cajas y transportistas. Pero lo más asombroso, lo que realmente capturó la atención de Ikki y le hizo chillar de la emoción cual colegiala en primavera, fue el más profundo de los niveles subterráneos.

La única parte transitable del lugar, era un puente, sujeto al techo y las paredes por cables de alta tensión. El lugar en sí era enorme, todo era un circulo con un diámetro de quizá 100 metros de largo. El agua era filtrada por las paredes y caía hacía el fondo de un pozo, donde chocaba con una densa capa de-

"¿Hielo?" Preguntó Ikki, recargado sobre el barandal, con la mirada fija en la caída de más de 50 metros. Desde el techo, y justo hasta debajo de aquel hielo, se erguía un pilar de metal puro, brillante. "¿Así es como purifican el agua? ¿Hielo?"

"Si, yo tampoco me explico cómo es que funciona, pero es parte del gran secreto familiar." Confesó Tomoyo.

"Que no permanecería en secreto mucho tiempo si de ti dependiera, Tomoyo." La aludida se giró hacia el pilar gigante- Ikki estaba demasiado ocupado babeando. En aquel pilar, se abrió una pequeña puerta corrediza ,para dejar salir a una hermosa mujer mayor y cerrarse tras de ella. La mujer era una copia exacta de Tomoyo, solo que usaba tacones altos, traje de mujer ejecutiva elegante y lentes ovalados. Idéntica a Tomoyo, si, quizá solo con unos veinte años más encima. "¿Presentaciones, hija?"

"Mamá, él es-"

"Sakuraba Ikki." Intervino él, atravesándose entre ambas, con una educada reverencia a la señora, sonriente como le era tan natural. "Estoy maravillado por su gran empresa, Miss Okazaki."

"Vaya, un muchacho educado." Suspiró ella, agradada. Lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su hija, por encima de Ikki, y esta última no pudo evitar sonrojarse con todas sus fuerzas. Leía a su madre como si de un libro se tratase. "Resulta usted un aliento de aire fresco, joven."

"Ikki, ella es mi madre: Linda Okazaki."

"Linda, ¿Eh?" Repitió Ikki, volviendo a su postura original. Erguido, confiado, sonriente y encantador. "Es un nombre muy hermoso, ¿Y acaso detecto un acento ameropiano en su lengua?"

"Impresionante, señor Sakuraba." Se la ganó, pensó Tomoyo. Su mano viajó instantáneamente a su frente, y no hubiese podido reprimir aquel gruñido de molestia aunque se hubiese molestado en ocultarlo. "¿Le gustaría seguir esta charla en mi oficina, con una taza de café?"

"Sería grosero rechazar la oferta." La mujer les pasó de largo, caminando tan elegantemente como una dama de la alta sociedad. Antes de seguirla, Tomoyo sujetó a su amigo del brazo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó molesta. Ikki se encogió en hombros, antes de seguir a su anfitriona. En ese momento, la heredera Okazaki hubiese pagado cualquier suma de dinero por descubrir qué era aquel ardor que sentía en el pecho al ver al Sakuraba tan amigable con su madre.

* * *

Más ahora, Tomoyo no sabía cómo fue que había soportado esa tortura hasta el momento- con toda la finura y elegancia de un caballero de Kingland, Ikki bebía café y charlaba animadamente con su madre, mientras ella parecía ignorarla con todo el descaro posible. De vez en cuando, Ikki se giraría hacia ella y sonreiría, pensando que con eso puede arreglar todo; y a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, estaba totalmente equivocado.

"El método secreto de purificación ha estado en la familia por cinco generaciones ya." Explicaba la madre de Tomoyo, ante la mirada atenta de Ikki. El cómo el muchacho había mantenido sus risas de colegiala y su infantil curiosidad embotelladas, era un completo misterio para la adolescente de ojos azules. "El abuelo de mi padre- Okazaki Tohru, fue el hombre que descubrió la mejor manera para librar al agua de todos los componentes y sustancias ajenas a ella. Dicho descubrimiento fue hecho en el norte, cerca de Hokaido, de donde es originario nuestro linaje."

"Fascinante."

"Mamá, odio ser grosera, pero…" Finalmente, rompiendo un silencio de casi una hora, la morena se levantó de su silla, marginalmente situada a un par de metros de la mesa donde su madre y su amigo charlaban, y caminó hasta ambos. "¿Hay alguna razón en especifico por la que me llamaste aquí?"

"A decir verdad, si." Contestó cortante, sin perder aquel tono de mujer de negocios. Excelente; ni siquiera tratándose de su hija puede sonar un poco cálida, pensó Tomoyo. "¿Qué sabes de los eventos que ocurrieron ayer en tu escuela?" Y de pronto, tanto Ikki como la chica Okazaki se petrificaron por completo.

"Eh… ¿Ocurrió algo ayer, en particular?"

"Tomoyo- los Cuerpos Armados llevaron tanques al sitio." Sí, eso no iba a funcionar. "Y dichos tanques fueron volcados."

"De acuerdo, ¿A qué quieres llegar?" Con un suspiro derrotista, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. "No sé mucho al respecto- solo sé que hubo un sismo."

"Miss Okazaki, si me permite intervenir…" Dijo Sakuraba, llamando la atención hacia sí mismo. "Me parece que mentirle respecto al tema sería insultar su inteligencia. La verdad es que el siniestro fue provocado por un hombre- el Dr. Dimas-"

"¡Ikki!"

"-quien está en busca de un objeto extraño que emite una señal particular." Terminó de explicar, levantando su voz sobre la de Tomoyo cuando fue necesario. La muchacha no cabía en su asombro, mientras que los otros dos presentes se mantuvieron serenos, mirando directo a los ojos del otro.

"Joven Sakuraba, ¿Cómo fue que un solo hombre pudo doblegar a un batallón entero de fuerzas militares?" Preguntó la señora, antes de dar un sorbo a su café. Alejó la taza solo un poco de sus labios, ajustó sus gafas, y volvió su mirada al chico. "¿Espera que crea que un solo hombre se las ingenió para lograr tal hazaña?"

"Ese no era un hombre común." Murmuró el moreno. Apretó la quijada y su semblante se tornó sombrío, mientras rememoraba los eventos del día anterior. "Sus extremidades- desde debajo de sus ropas emergían incontables extremidades robóticas."

"Creo que ha estado leyendo demasiadas novelas de ciencia ficción." La señora Okazaki se levantó de su asiento, sin dignarse a ver a quien hace unos minutos se ganó su admiración y respeto. "Tomoyo, afuera."

"No."

"Tomoyo, he dicho-"

"¡Mamá, por favor escucha!" Exclamó ella, tomando lugar junto a Ikki, mirando desafiante a la mujer que le había dado tanto. "Ikki dice la verdad. Ese hombre que se hace llamar Dimas venció a los militares, y después huyó de la escena como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo." Agachó la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos detrás del fleco de su cabello. "Y tampoco… tampoco él pudo hacer nada…"

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese agregar algo más a la conversación, una ruidosa sirena de alarma se activó, y luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear de los paneles en el techo. La señora Okazaki se apresuró de vuelta a su escritorio y presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Lady Okazaki, no creerá esto…" Detrás de la voz de aquel hombre, se escuchaban claros sonidos de disparos y las voces de lo que podían ser miembros del equipo de seguridad, gritando y maldiciendo. "Un intruso se ha infiltrado en el segundo nivel de la planta… ¡Es una máquina!"

"¿Una máquina?" Repitieron, tanto la dueña de la compañía como Ikki. Sin mediar palabra con las damas, el muchacho se levantó de su silla y salió a toda velocidad de la oficina.

"¡Ikki!"

"Tomoyo, aguarda." Antes de poder correr tras su amigo, la mano de su madre le detuvo, sujetando la suya. "¿Qué sabes de este intruso? ¡¿Qué tienes que ver con él?!"

"Es lo que Ikki trataba de explicarte." Murmuró, angustiosa, mientras agachaba la mirada y trataba disimuladamente de librarse del agarre de la mujer. "La seguridad no podrá con esa cosa- ¡Solo hay una persona que puede detenerlo!" Y entonces, Tomoyo cayó en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto: él no estaba, Mega Man no vendría. "No… Kouji."

"¿Kouji?" Repitió su madre. Sin embargo, la muchacha estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos como para prestar alguna atención a su madre. "¡Tomoyo!"

"Tengo que ir tras él." La ojiazul tiró del brazo de su madre, liberándose de su agarre. Levantó la mirada, para que chocase con la de la mujer, y con una determinación que solo era equiparada con la de aquel hombre, exclamó: "¡Debo ir tras Ikki!"

Sin dar oportunidad a réplica, Tomoyo huyó de la seguridad de aquella oficina, y se embarcó a toda velocidad al nivel superior, donde Ikki estaría haciendo lo posible por detener a aquella cosa. Aunque bien sabían ambos, que eso era imposible.

* * *

Mientras todo aquello ocurría, en el segundo nivel subterráneo de la planta, una de las creaciones de Dimas causaba estragos; esta vez, se trataba de un extraño androide de forma humana, con rasgos distintivos parecidos a los de un lobo. Se paraba en dos patas, gruesas como roble, sus garras y colmillos afilados destrozaban cuanto obstáculo estuviese en su camino, y su corta cola ondeaba a medida que avanzaba por su sendero de destrucción.

Las balas rebotaban sobre su armazón de colores verdes y azules, mientras el equipo de seguridad hacía todo lo posible por detenerlo. Con un revés de su garra, el androide lanzó varios muebles de oficina hacia sus enemigos, derribándolos fácilmente.

"Estorbos." Murmuró el intruso, con aquella voz sintética y rasposa que le fue programada. "No hay manera de que detengan a Wolf Woods; fiel sirviente de Dr. Dimas, el emisario del nuevo comienzo."

"Ciertamente no esperaba esto." Murmuró una voz, confiada. La voz de alguien que no miraba la muerte directamente a los ojos. "Piensas y hablas."

"Un humano…" Murmuró la máquina, intrigado por la confianza con la que Ikki se acercaba a él. "Admiro tu valor, humano; no cualquiera se acerca a Wolf Woods totalmente desprotegido. ¿Acaso deseas la muerte?"

"No realmente, solo quiero discutir un par de cosas." Ikki se cruzó de brazos y se reclino sobre uno de los escritorios volcados. Era incomodo tener que ver hacía arriba para hablar con aquel tipo, ya que sus ojos rojos se elevaban un buen tramo por encima del chico. "¿Quién es exactamente Dr. Dimas? ¿Qué es lo que busca?"

"Lo que mi amo busca, se encuentra oculto en este lugar." Afirmó Wolf Woods, antes de mostrar sus garras nuevamente. "La orden fue: recuperarlo a toda costa. Sal de mi camino, humano, o enjuagarás mis garras con tu sangre."

"No es mi día para morir." Gruñó Ikki. Por mero reflejo, el moreno se agachó, evadiendo por centímetros el zarpazo del lobo, que siguió de largo e impacto un muro con suficiente fuerza para arrancar un pedazo de concreto de él. Tan rápido como pudo, Ikki se lanzó en carrera hacia las escaleras, con dirección al nivel más profundo de la planta.

El aullido del lobo hubiese sido suficiente para helarle la sangre a cualquiera, pero Sakuraba estaba en una misión, y no podía permitirse fallar. A medida que bajaba las escaleras, el muchacho podía escuchar como aquel monstruo lo destruía todo para abrirse camino tras de él. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos llegó al nivel más profundo del lugar: aquel puente suspendido sobre el océano de hielo.

De esta manera, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro; este lugar estaba alejado de la oficina principal, por lo que Tomoyo y su madre estarían a salvo. Por otra parte, si lograba lanzar al enemigo sobre el hielo, difícilmente podría salir y quedaría atrapado. Si, Ikki era un chico inteligente; pero para planear inteligentemente, es necesario conocer todas las variables- y el muchacho difícilmente sabía de lo que Wolf Woods era capaz.

"Gracias por mostrarme el camino." Gruñó el androide, avanzando a paso lento por el puente. "Solo por ello, tu muerte será rápida e indolora."

"Creí que tu trabajo no era asesinar." Dijo el moreno. A medida que el enemigo se acercaba, se veía obligado a retroceder, y ya casi estaban en el punto medio de aquel puente.

"No. Sin embargo…" Las fauces del lobo se abrieron un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar sus colmillos en todo su terrorífico esplendor. "Si te gusta jugar al héroe, humano, debes morir como uno."

"Como te lo dije antes: hoy no es mi día para morir." Ikki estaba preparado para saltar sobre uno de los cables de tensión, sin embargo, ahí fue donde intervino una de tantas variables que fue imposible predecir.

"¡Ikki!" Ahí, en la entrada a aquel enorme lugar, justo del otro lado de aquella máquina demoniaca, estaba Tomoyo. Indefensa, desprotegida Tomoyo. "¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!"

"¡¿Qué diablos crees tú que haces?!"

Pero claro, Wolf Woods no se quedaría allí a esperar que aquellos dos arreglaran sus problemas; el intruso cargó de lleno contra Ikki, embistiéndolo y lanzándolo hasta aquel pilar metálico al otro extremo del puente. Preocupada, Tomoyo corrió en su auxilio, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la bestia se giró hacia ella.

"¿Por qué creyeron que podrían detenerme?" Preguntó el enemigo, acercándose a Tomoyo lentamente y con las garras extendidas a sus lados. "¿Qué es lo que tienen que les hizo pensar que pueden compararse a mí?"

"¡Tomoyo!" Ahí, Ikki, tendido en el suelo, con un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, presenciaba impotente como la chica se congeló en su lugar, con la mirada vacía sobre el monstruo frente a ella. "¡Tomoyo!"

"¡Monstruo!" Aparentemente de la nada, una bala impactó en el rostro del lobo. El daño fue inexistente, pero fue suficiente para atraer la atención de la máquina hacia la entrada, donde la dueña del lugar en el que estaban apuntaba un arma al intruso. "¡Aléjate de mi hija!" A aquel disparo le siguieron dos más, con el mismo resultado. Con un aullido, el androide cargó contra la mujer, derribando a Tomoyo del puente en el proceso.

Sin embargo, Ikki se lanzó en su rescate justo a tiempo, sujetando su brazo desde la seguridad de aquella estructura. Aun entonces, las miradas de ambos fueron sobre la señora Okazaki, quien siguió disparando inútilmente a la máquina, hasta que esta le arrebató el arma con un revés de su garra.

"¡Ikki, ayuda a mi madre!" Todo aquello pasó demasiado rápido para que el chico pudiese asimilarlo, o para que pudiese haber tomado la decisión correcta. Un segundo, sujetaba a su amiga, y al siguiente, Tomoyo arañó su mano, forzándole a soltarla.

Ikki miró con horror cómo su más reciente amiga se desplomaba en caída a su fin, hacia aquella gruesa capa de hielo al fondo del abismo. Fue entonces que aquellas palabras atravesaron por fin su letárgico cerebro, y lo forzaron a levantarse y correr en auxilio de la mujer. Mientras Wolf Woods estaba demasiado ocupado rugiendo, Ikki le pasó de largo y sujetó la mano de Linda, justo a tiempo para ser lanzados ambos hacía el interior de la habitación por un golpe de la garra de aquel enemigo.

Estuvieron a punto de caer, como Tomoyo lo había hecho recién, pero Ikki se las ingenió para sujetarse del barandal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue que se atrevió a enfrentar a esa cosa? ¿Qué le hizo pensar que podría detenerlo?

"_¡Quédense donde están! Me encargaré de esto."_

Si, probablemente era por eso. En esa ocasión, no pudo serle útil a su hermano, porque no comprendía la magnitud de las fuerzas con las que lidiaban, y odiaba eso. ¡Odiaba no saber las cosas! Odiaba sentirse inútil, estúpido y tonto. Odiaba la impotencia que conllevaba la ignorancia. Y ahora, tampoco pudo hacer nada por Tomoyo, ni podría hacer nada por su madre.

Nunca podía hacer nada. Pero entonces, algo extraño ocurrió; en aquel pilar metálico gigante, comenzaron a abrirse grietas. Pronto la temperatura bajó considerablemente, y de los nuevos agujeros que terminaron de romperse, emergieron varias columnas de hielo.

* * *

¿Había muerto? No, ella conocía este lugar. Quizá no personalmente, pero lo había visto en planos y fotografías cuando niña. Supuestamente era una habitación que se construía en cada planta de la familia Okazaki, pero nunca había sabido su función. Era un lugar muy pequeño, que brillaba con una luz fluorescente roja y estaba atiborrado de máquinas, botones y luces. Era muy pequeño para ser un cuarto de control, pensó ella.

Su mirada fue a parar a la que pensó sería la consola principal, y en la pantalla de ella, se podía apreciar una rara figura- una que Tomoyo pudo identificar con facilidad.

"Es… el Biometal." Entonces, el entorno a su alrededor cambió por completo.

Ya no estaba en aquel pequeño cuarto; ahora estaba rodeada por un inmenso cuerpo de agua. Fría y cristalina agua, sin una superficie a la cual salir, ni un fondo al cual caer. Pero no estaba sola. Quizá deliraba, quizá de verdad estaba muerta y así era como el mas allá lucía, pero le acompañaba una criatura mitológica, de la cual solo había escuchado en leyendas y cuentos infantiles.

"Una… ¿Sirena?" Nadando alrededor y sobre ella, efectivamente había una sirena, revolviendo las aguas a su voluntad, navegando y retozando como si de su jardín trasero se tratase. Tomoyo le escuchó reír, y descubrió entonces que no se trataba de una sirena: era un tritón; una sirena macho. La criatura se acercó y se dedicó a flotar frente a ella.

Las luces se las ingeniaron para ocultar su rostro, pero ella podía distinguir su figura casi humana, y aquel destello azul que emitía. Le transmitía paz y serenidad, la habilidad para pensar claramente y ordenar sus ideas.

"Okazaki Tomoyo." Murmuró el tritón, con aquella voz juvenil que la chica le escuchó antes. "Te he estado esperando."

_BIOLINK ESTABLISHED_

_M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ONLINE_

Entonces, aquel pilar, el que funcionaba como una prisión para aquella inmensa fuente de energía, se partió en cientos de pedazos, todos ellos vueltos hielo. De los escombros, se levantó un delgado témpano de hielo, con una mujer sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cima.

Esta mujer vestía una armadura de un claro color azul, con una gema roja incrustada en su casco de extraña figura. Su casco llevaba adherido lo que parecía ser un propulsor de buceo, y en sus manos empuñaba una lanza de doble filo.

"Es…" Murmuró Ikki, maravillado por la simpleza con que aquel ser se levantó entre un desastre de metales y hielo, dejando un enorme cráter en la capa de hielo al fondo del lugar. "…hermosa."

"Finalmente te he encontrado, Model L." Murmuró el ente mecanizado, ignorando por completo a los humanos frente a él. "Te llevaré con mi amo, Dr. Dimas, para usar tu potencial a su máximo."

"Lo siento." Dijo aquella mujer, antes de ponerse de pie. "Pero no puedo permitir que este poder caiga en manos erróneas. Yo soy el Mega Man del Hielo, ¡Model L!"

"Es Tomoyo." Murmuró Linda, con la mirada fija en su hija. "Mi hija…" Ikki entonces entró en razón; tomó la mano de la mujer tras de él y trató de hacer un escape hacia la salida. Wolf Woods se percató, y trató de golpear a ambos con sus garras. Sin embargo, un témpano de hielo bloqueó su ataque.

"Tu pelea es conmigo." Exclamó Mega Man, antes de lanzar otro proyectil al enemigo, acertando de lleno. "No eres tan feroz cuando se trata de una lucha pareja, ¿Eh?"

"Wolf Woods acepta tu reto, Mega Man." El lobo se lanzó de lleno contra Model L, impulsándose con las piernas firmes en el barandal para saltar sobre la heroína en armadura. Sin embargo, ella clavó su lanza en el hielo sobre el que estaba parada, partiéndolo en miles de pedazos, y todos ellos fueron a golpear al rival, quien pasó de largo y fue a parar a uno de los muros.

"Increible." Murmuró Tomoyo, sonriendo. Levantó su mano derecha, la que no sujetaba la lanza, y la puso a contra luz. Ese poder- era así como él se sentía cuando se unía con el Biometal. El rugido del lobo la devolvió a la realidad. "¿Aún no te cansas?"

La sirena ondeó su lanza y la hizo girar entre sus dedos, para después golpear el hielo nuevamente con ella. La densa capa de hielo bajo sus pies se convirtió en agua nuevamente, permitiéndole hundirse debajo de ella. Mientras tanto, Wolf Woods se adhería al muro con las garras de sus patas y las de su mano izquierda, abierto a cualquier ataque.

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a dejar su sitio cuando una inmensa figura de hielo trató de golpearlo. Esa figura era un dragón, y pronto le siguió otro, el cual la máquina pudo evadir solo por poco. Uno tras otro, estos dragones salían del agua y atacaban al enemigo, quien apenas podía evadirlos apoyándose en las paredes de aquel enorme lugar.

Pero finalmente, uno de ellos lo golpeó, y fue derribado al agua.

"Bienvenido a mi patio de juegos." Murmuró Tomoyo, seguida por una risa demasiado infantil. Muy impropia de ella. Allí en las profundidades, Model L nadó alrededor de Wolf Woods como el tritón lo había hecho con ella hacía poco, solo que en esta circunstancia, de vez en vez ella golpearía al lobo fatalmente con su lanza.

Cada ataque era devastador, y el ambiente era idóneo para el Mega Man del Hielo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el juego terminó; Model L se colocó justo en el rostro del androide- dio un golpe cruzado con su arma, luego un revés y después, usando sus dos manos, convirtió su lanza en una hélice que hacía numerosos cortes en el armazón de Wolf Woods, girando a una impresionante velocidad. En cuestión de segundos, el enemigo fue reducido a escombros, que se hundieron en lo profundo de aquel pozo.

"El Biometal Model L…" Murmuró Tomoyo, mientras seguía con la mirada lo que quedó de su oponente. "Su poder es impresionante, y lo que es más…" Con una sonrisa, y activando el propulsor en su casco, la chica se dispuso a retozar y reír alegremente en el agua. "¡Es mío! ¡Mío y de nadie más!"

* * *

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó la nueva Mega Man, golpeando la mesa de café con ambas manos. "¡¿Cómo que debo devolverlo?! ¡Es mío!"

"Esa cosa es la causa del hielo que nos permite purificar el agua." Explicó Linda, mientras escribía en su computadora. Su voz era silenciada hasta cierto punto por el incesante ruido de los teléfonos timbrando y la conmoción en los niveles superiores de la planta. "El abuelo de mi padre lo descubrió en una de sus expediciones, y desde entonces es la razón de éxito de nuestra familia. No puedes tomarlo así como así."

"¡Pero me eligió a mí!" Chilló Tomoyo, abrazando el preciado artefacto a su pecho. "Mamá, ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para ti?"

"No me importa si crees que esa cosa te eligió, le pertenece a la familia." La madre de Tomoyo golpeó su teclado, gruñendo en frustración, antes de ponerlo lejos y levantarse de su silla. "Además, es muy peligroso que lo tengas."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Esa cosa buscaba el Biometal." Explicó Ikki, entrando en la conversación. El chico se había mantenido callado, sujetando una bolsa de hielo sobre su hombro, escuchando como se desenvolvía la situación. "El Biometal es lo que emite esa señal de la que hablaba Dimas. Si esa señal aún está activa, más monstruos como ese vendrán a buscarlo."

"Pero viste lo que puedo hacer con él." Refutó la de ojos azules. "Puedo defenderme contra lo que se atraviese en mi camino."

"Eso es lo que _él_ creía." Gruñó Sakuraba, su tono de voz mucho más grave que lo usual, mientras los eventos del día anterior se reproducían frente a ambos. "El Biometal te hace fuerte, es cierto; pero no te hace invencible."

"Mamá, ¿Alguna vez habías visto que alguien usara esta cosa como lo hice yo?" Interpretó el silencio de su madre como una negativa, y eso le dio el impulso necesario para tratar de ganar esa discusión. "Si lo dejamos aquí, nada detendrá a ese loco de venir por él de nuevo, y más gente saldrá lastimada. Si está en mis manos, puedo defenderme como pueda, y nadie más tendrá que correr ningún peligro. Por favor, madre…" La mano derecha de Tomoyo sujetaba con fuerza el legado de su familia, y su mano izquierda sujetaba otra. "¡Por favor!"

"No, Tomoyo." Pese a su insistencia, la postura de su madre no había cambiado, su mentalidad y sus ideales eran demasiado fuertes. Además, había algo que nunca podría ser derribado por ninguna fuerza extraña, ningún Biometal o androide demonio podría contra aquello- el instinto de una madre. "¿En verdad piensas que te dejaría correr ese riesgo? ¿Crees que te lanzaría a ti- mi hija- a las garras de otro monstruo? ¡No, nunca lo haría!" La mano de Linda fue a parar sobre la mejilla de su hija, quien le miraba atónita. "¿Qué clase de madre sería si te permito hacer lo que quieras? No es necesario que te atribuyas responsabilidades que no son tuyas."

Sin que Tomoyo se diese cuenta, su madre tomó el Biometal de su mano, volvió a su escritorio y lo guardó en uno de los cajones, para cerrarlo bajo llave.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo…" Murmuró Tomoyo, una vez de vuelta en la ciudad. "Aún con todo ese poder… no pude decirle que no a mi madre."

"Las madres son un asunto de gran peso." Afirmó Ikki. Entonces, fue que todo tuvo sentido para Tomoyo.

"_Su hijo se marchó, y yo no pude hacer nada por impedirlo."_

La manera tan cordial y atenta con que trató a su madre, la forma en que tomó su lado cuando la discusión afloró. Era por eso que Ikki se encariñó con su madre- porque de verdad, las madres eran un asunto de gran peso. Pero cómo podría el saberlo, si nunca conoció a la suya. Si todo ese tiempo había tomado prestada a la madre de Kouji, y ahora ni siquiera eso tenía.

"Ikki…" Murmuró la chica. Tomó la mano del muchacho y besó su mejilla, para después comenzar a caminar a paso lento. "Eres adorable."

"Eh… ¿Gracias?" Confundido, sonrojado y atontado, el Sakuraba trató de seguirle el paso, sonriente. "Tu tampoco estás tan mal."

"Deberíamos ir a nadar todos juntos."

"¿Por qué quieres ir a nadar?" Preguntó Tomoyo, mirando a su amigo por sobre su hombro.

"Yo no quiero ir a nadar."

"Yo sí." La atención de ambos se fue al bolsillo de Tomoyo; de donde provenía una voz ajena a la de ambos. La chica entonces metió la mano para descubrir la causa de aquel sonido: el Biometal Model L. "Por favor no le digas nada a tu madre, ¿Quieres?"

"Esta cosa…" Murmuró Okazaki, maravillada por el pequeño artefacto. "Está hablando."

"¿Por qué demonios habla?" Exclamó Ikki, aterrado. El chico pensó que lo mejor sería mantener su distancia, por lo que tomó el metal de manos de la chica, se colocó frente a ella y se alejó tanto como pudo, aún con el objeto en sus manos. "¿Qué cosa eres tú?"

"Presentaciones, lo lamento. ¿Dónde están mis modales?" Suspiró el chico de voz infantil. "Yo soy el Biometal Model L; mi nombre es Thetis. Yo fui quien te eligió, Okazaki Tomoyo."

"Tú eres… el tritón."

"¿Cómo diablos es que estás aquí?" Intervino el moreno. "Vi claramente cómo Linda te guardaba dentro de su escritorio."

"Ah, pero el Bioenlace no es algo que puedes romper tan fácilmente, niño."

"¡Esa es una respuesta muy vaga!"

"Tú eres muy vago."

Y así, el resto de la tarde se fue en una discusión entre Ikki y el llamado Thetis, llena de preguntas del humano, y respuestas no tan satisfactorias del Biometal.


	4. Limitless

**IV - Limitless**

¿Cuánto había pasado?

Se había sentido como una eternidad, y al mismo tiempo sabía que no fue tanto tiempo. Sin rumbo fijo, huyó de la ciudad, de su familia y de su pasado. Porque sabía que nada de eso le ayudaría a avanzar en el camino que había elegido; ¿Pero cuál camino era ese? Se había instalado en ese cañón rocoso a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, y se dedicó a entrenar como creyó correcto.

Día tras día, Kouji se levantaba con el Biometal en su mano y caía al suelo exhausto de la misma manera. Su deseo era ser más fuerte, era tener el poder necesario para proteger lo que era precioso para él, pero aún no era suficiente. ¡Aún era débil!

"¡Rock On!" Apenas el metal envolvió su cuerpo, el guerrero dio un tremendo golpe a la roca más cercana, rompiéndola en pedazos. Se giró, corrió hasta el extremo del acantilado y saltó, cargó su buster y disparó al fondo del precipicio, causando una enorme explosión. Así era todos los días- ese era su entrenamiento. El Biometal se había convertido en su segunda piel, una extensión más de su cuerpo que podía controlar a voluntad.

Las horas pasaron, y pronto el sol se posó justo sobre el cañón, haciendo de su entrenamiento un completo martirio. El muchacho fue hasta su refugio; una pequeña formación rocosa que funcionaba como una choza, lo suficientemente grande para brindarle un poco de sombra y dejarlo dormir ahí. La armadura en su cuerpo desapareció y volvió a su estado original.

"Me pregunto… Si se encuentran bien." Murmuró el castaño, con la mirada fija en el artefacto, antes de guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo. No, no tenía tiempo para pensar de esa manera, y tampoco podía dignarse a volver en su condición actual.

"El entrenamiento no brinda frutos, ¿Eh?"

Levantó la cabeza apenas un poco, desde su improvisado catre en el suelo, para descubrir de donde había venido esa voz, pero no encontró a nadie. Cauto, se arrastró fuera de su refugio y se levantó lentamente, examinando con cuidado sus alrededores; no fue sino hasta que se dio media vuelta que descubrió a un extraño visitante, sentado sobre su refugio, a un buen par de metros sobre él.

"Eres… una máquina. ¿No es así?" Preguntó Kouji, analizando cuidadosamente cada detalle del sujeto. Lucía como un humano hasta cierto punto, sin embargo, su armadura de plata con remaches dorados hacía creer al chico lo contrario. En el pecho de aquel extraño, había incrustado un reloj de arena y su rostro era cubierto en su mayoría por un velo blanco, que solo dejaba ver sus inusuales ojos rojos. "¿Has venido a morir, acaso?"

"No, humano; he venido a arreglar un par de asuntos. Pero antes de todo, debemos presentarnos como caballeros." Recitó el extraño personaje, cruzado de brazos, conservador, correcto al hablar. "Me han llamado Clockwork, y me corresponde el honor de trabajar bajo las ordenes de Dr. Dimas."

"De nuevo ese tipo." Gruñó el castaño. A penas como aquella conversación había iniciado, Kouji introdujo su mano en su bolsillo, preparado para activar el Biometal en cuanto fuese necesario. "Yo soy Sakuraba Kouji. Y bien, ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos por resolver?"

"A mi señor le interesa saber más acerca de tu posesión más preciada." Anunció la máquina, para después ponerse de pie. "Y siendo un hombre de ciencia, vivir en la ignorancia es algo que simplemente no puede hacer."

Clockwork pasó su mano derecha por encima del reloj de arena en su pecho, y en un fugaz revés de la misma lanzó algo a Kouji. Por puro instinto, el castaño logró evadir el ataque, pero se mantuvo pasmado un momento, observando el polvo azul que quedó esparcido por el suelo rocoso.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"El inicio de un viaje de auto descubrimiento, Sakuraba Kouji." El enemigo repitió la acción, para obtener el mismo resultado. Agitado, el dueño del Model X sacó dicho artefacto de su bolsillo, preparado para activarlo. "No deseo pelear, humano- al menos no aquí." Abandonando toda calma y propiedad, el androide abandonó la seguridad de su lugar en las alturas y se posó frente al chico. "O mejor dicho: no ahora."

En esta ocasión, Clockwork usó ambas manos para lanzar el polvo en grandes cantidades, y esta vez no hubo nada que Kouji pudiese hacer para esquivarlo. El impacto le hizo retroceder, hasta pararse sobre la orilla del acantilado. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, aquel ataque no le causó ningún daño real.

"¿Qué fue… qué fue lo que hiciste?" Casi como si hubiese dicho alguna palabra mágica, el efecto se hizo presente frente a él.

Sus alrededores, todo el entorno en el que estaban, comenzó a distorsionarse; las rocas perdieron su forma, los cielos se revolvían con las nubes y la tierra, luz y sombras se mezclaron en plastas de colores en el suelo- las únicas figuras constantes, eran Kouji y Clockwork, de pie en medio de aquel escenario de colores y formas amalgamadas.

"¿¡Qué me hiciste!?" Gritó Kouji, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza, con la mirada fija en el extraño personaje frente a él. Debajo de su velo, se podía ver dibujada una sonrisa, pero quizá lo imaginó. La máquina se acercó a él, a paso lento, sobre aquella superficie sin nombre que funcionaba como suelo para ellos, extendió su mano, y posó las yemas de sus dedos en el pecho del muchacho.

"Conocerás a un verdadero Mega Man, Sakuraba Kouji." Murmuró, mirando directo en los ojos de su interlocutor. "Y después… después sabremos con certeza donde te paras en comparación con él."

Sin darle oportunidad de agregar algo más a la conversación, Clockwork empujó al castaño. Solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que el chico perdiera el piso, y comenzara a caer en un abismo innombrable, rodeado de formas y colores imposibles de descifrar, con la mirada fija en el causante de todo aquello.

Él no supo cuándo, pero hubo un punto en que todo se detuvo, y ya no había más caos a su alrededor. Pronto todo simplemente se volvió negro.

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en el cañón- las piedras incrustadas en su piel eran viva prueba de ello. Lento y gruñendo de dolor, se levantó de la terracería en la que despertó tirado, con la mirada fija en el cielo azul que se cernía sobre él, mucho más arriba de lo que recordaba. Estaba en el fondo de aquel agujero, eso era fácil de deducir, y dejando de lado el punzante dolor de aquella caída, no se sentía muy diferente. Examinó superficialmente su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar alguna herida; sus brazos, su cuello, su rostro. El problema vino cuando alzó un poco el extremo de su camisa.

Ahí, alrededor de su ombligo, había un extraño símbolo, grabado en tinta azul- del color de aquel polvo de antes. El extraño jeroglífico brillaba con un fulgor tenue, casi imperceptible. Después de examinarlo detenidamente, Kouji logró encontrar forma a esa cosa: era un reloj.

"Esto no luce bien." Murmuró para sí mismo, antes de dirigir su atención al inmenso cañón que se cernía por sobre él. "Tengo que encontrar a ese sujeto, antes de que haga algo estúpido."

Tras aquel entrenamiento de resultados dudosos, Kouji regresaría a su ciudad.

Era un poco diferente a como la recordaba. ¿De verdad estuvo fuera tanto tiempo? No podía identificar con detalle las diferencias, pero algo en la gente que se paseaba por las calles, los edificios que se alzaban por sobre él, incluso el mismo color del cielo lucía extraño y desconocido. Las calles eran las mismas, pero recorrerlas se sentía ajeno- como si las visitase por primera vez- pero sabiendo que ese no era el caso, el muchacho emprendió rumbo al lugar donde todo ese asunto había comenzado.

El puente seguía ahí, erguido firme sobre el río cristalino, puro- incluso el aire se sentía más fresco y limpio. Bajó a la terracería, a paso lento, acostumbrándose a su entorno. Era bizarro estar ahí después de pasar tanto tiempo sobre una roca, y más aún estando solo.

"La nostalgia es un sentimiento que siempre me ha intrigado." Tan pronto como escuchó aquella voz, se estremeció y empuñó el Biometal, para después girarse hacía el puente a su derecha; ahí, estaba él. "Parece innecesario, extrañar algo que ya no es más."

"¿Estás listo para pelear?" Preguntó el castaño, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

"Esa no es la pregunta correcta." El sujeto apuntó entonces a algo detrás del Mega Man. "Pregúntate: ¿Estás listo tú?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" En un parpadeo, Kouji se envolvió de nuevo en aquella armadura azul, listo para atacar. El Mega Man Model X apuntó y disparó al enemigo, pero éste desapareció antes de que el golpe acertara, por lo que el rayo de energía pasó de largo y siguió hasta perderse en el cielo. "¡No huyas!"

"No huyo, Mega Man falso." Aquel murmullo en su oído le hizo estremecer, girarse y disparar a primer reflejo, pero de nuevo, no acertó a ningún blanco. Esto se repitió un par de veces más, durante las cuales Clockwork se alejaba un par de metros, y los disparos del Model X eran cada vez más desesperados e imprecisos, al punto en que no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a las calles.

Kouji siguió al androide, corriendo a gran velocidad, pero el enemigo era veloz, y saltaba de un edificio a otro. Mega Man no se percató, pero el sirviente de Dimas trataba de guiarlo, como había dicho anteriormente, a su encuentro con un verdadero héroe. Después de varios minutos, Clockwork se detuvo finalmente en la azotea de un edificio, justo al borde de él.

"Se terminaron los juegos." De nuevo, Kouji apuntó su buster a él. Sin embargo, el extraño personaje le miró por encima de su hombro, solo unos segundos, antes de disolverse en aquel polvo azul que utilizaba, y esparcirse por el aire. "Cómo- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!"

"¡Oye!" Exclamó una voz. El Mega Man azul dio media vuelta, mientras un nuevo rival llegaba a la escena de un salto; era de corta estatura, pero era una copia exacta de él- la armadura tenía todos sus detalles exactos, idénticos. El portador era un chico, un niño más bien, de ojos verdes y piel tostada. "No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo de las tuyas."

"¿Q-Qué eres tú?" El niño sonrió, levantando su mano izquierda al aire, con seguridad, antes de exclamar al viento su respuesta.

"Yo soy Mega Man; el elegido del Model X." Justo después, el proclamado Mega Man se lanzó en ataque contra Kouji, quien no tuvo más remedio que saltar del edificio para intentar deshacerse del pequeño estorbo. Obviamente, el niño le siguió. "¡No puedes huir de mí!" Aún en caída, el chico comenzó a dispararle- ¡Incluso sus ataques eran iguales!

"Esto no puede estar pasando." Murmuró el castaño, antes de tomar impulso en una de las paredes de concreto y aterrizar en un edificio contiguo. Sin embargo, su sombra le seguía muy de cerca. Realizando que no tenía más opción, el mayor de los Sakuraba devolvió el fuego, aún tratando de huir, pero el niño desconocido los evadía con facilidad, sin reducir su velocidad. "¿Cómo diablos hace eso?"

"¡Llegó la Mega-hora!" El atacante cargó su buster por unos segundos, hasta que brilló con una luz purpura; fue entonces cuando disparó- un ataque que Kouji pudo evadir con relativa facilidad- el segundo disparo fue el que le golpeó de lleno. Fuera de equilibrio, el Mega Man mayor cayó en picada a la calle, donde aterrizó estruendosamente; de no haber sido por el Biometal, aquella caída hubiese sido devastadora.

"Infeliz…" El castaño trató de levantarse, gruñendo y maldiciendo por la bajo.

"Esta vez no te dejaré huir." Dijo el otro guerrero azul, desde la cima de un edificio en las alturas. "No te daré otra oportunidad; ¡Overdrive!" Lentamente, un aura de color blanco comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del pequeño Mega Man, hasta que se vio envuelto por ella en su totalidad. No era incorrecto decir, que en ninguna otra situación Sakuraba Kouji había temido tanto por su vida- nunca enfrentó a la muerte tan de cerca, como cuando aquel niño le apunto con su cañón, y este comenzó a brillar. "Patearé… ¡Tu pseudo-mecánico trasero!"

"¡Koi, detente!"

Y completamente de la nada, aquel espectáculo de luces y colores se desvaneció. De vuelta a la normalidad, el niño bajó de un salto de aquel edificio, y aterrizó justo frente a Kouji; la armadura del más pequeño volvió a su estado original- el Biometal Model X- que comenzó a flotar sobre el hombro del niño. Ahora se apreciaban mejor sus rasgos faciales y su cabello de color negro.

"¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo?" Preguntó Kouji, mirando con desdén al infante que acababa de ponerlo en vergüenza. El de ojos verdes simplemente giró su cabeza al Biometal, y sonrió.

"Aile me pidió que no lo hiciese." Respondió sencillo, con la mirada fija en el metal flotante. "¿Acaso pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminarlo?"

"Ese chico…" Para sorpresa de Kouji, el Model X de ese niño acababa de hablar, con la voz de una mujer ni más ni menos. "Hay algo extraño con él."

"Fuera del hecho de que usa una copia tuya, quieres decir." Aile abandonó la seguridad que le brindaba el moreno, para acercarse al Mega Man herido.

"Su Biometal…" Murmuró ella. "Se parece a mí, pero no es como yo… Es idéntico, pero no es una copia como la que enfrentamos en aquella ocasión."

"Hablas con acertijos, mujer." Gruñó Sakuraba, para después devolver su Biometal a su forma compacta y tomarlo en su mano. "No es la primera vez que escucho eso acerca de esta cosa; y al parecer quizá tienen razón."

"¿Tu también dices que es falso?" Preguntó el pequeño guerrero, acercándose un par de pasos a Kouji. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ni siquiera puede esperar a compararse con el poder del tuyo." Gruñó molesto, estrujando el metal en su puño. "Esta cosa es… inútil. ¡No me da el poder que necesito!"

"Creo que lo estás viendo desde una perspectiva errónea." El chico extendió su mano, y tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos a su Biometal. "Es cierto que el Biometal te brinda un gran poder- pero no puedes esperar que haga todo por ti; ¡Tu también debes ser muy fuerte!"

"Niño…" Murmuró el mayor, para después ponerse de pie. "¿Qué es lo que te hace fuerte? ¿Por qué no pude derrotarte?" Ciertamente no era su escultural figura ni su asombrosa fuerza física. Lucía como un niño promedio, y aún entonces, pudo vencerlo- a él, un muchacho de ya 16 años de edad.

"Mi fuerza…" El moreno alzó su mirada al cielo, sonriente, pensando en la mejor respuesta. "Mi fuerza viene de mis lazos con la gente." Ante esto, Kouji no pudo evitar estremecerse. "Mi deseo por proteger a las personas de esta ciudad, mi amistad con Aile, mis amigos, mi familia- ¡Ellos son los que me han hecho ser quien soy!"

"No pareces ser un mal chico." Agregó Aile, desde las manos de su dueño. "Solo algo temperamental. ¿Acaso no tienes algo que deseas proteger?"

"Algo que…" Inmediatamente, aquellas dos personas acudieron a su mente. "Mi hermano y mi madre… Deseo protegerlos; quiero ser fuerte para protegerlos." Al escuchar su respuesta, el niño frente a él se cruzó de brazos y empujó su labio inferior. Aquella infantil mueca demostraba que los argumentos del mayor no lo convencían. "¿Qué?"

"Eso suena grandioso, pero…" Entonces, se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, y sonrió alegremente. "¡Deberías querer eso mismo para todos!"

"¿Para todos?" Repitió el mayor, antes de arquear una ceja. Miraba al chico como si se tratase de un extraño fenómeno. "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque…" El niño enmudeció, totalmente. Su semblante se apagó, mientras su mirada triste se adhería al suelo. "… No lo sé."

"Vaya. Bien dicen que la fuerza no equivale a inteligencia." Gruñó Kouji, antes de dar media vuelta. "¿Cómo es que un niño tan estúpido pudo vencerme?"

"¡Oye!" Exclamó Aile. El trozo de metal alcanzó al castaño y bloqueó su escape. "¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a Kouichi? Tu, pedazo de-"

"Está bien, Aile." Intervino el niño. Su sonrisa había vuelto a plegar sus labios, pero ahora miraba de otra manera a Kouji. Esa mirada- él la conocía bien; era compasión- ese niño le compadecía, y el simple hecho le hacía enfermar. "Tienes razón, quizá es un esfuerzo innecesario querer protegerlos a todos- y créeme… en más de una ocasión…" Kouichi apretó los puños, y por un instante, se palpó la decepción en su tono de voz. "habrá alguien a quien no podrás salvar…"

"Koi…" Murmuró Aile, pero el aludido no le prestó atención.

"Pero creo- mejor dicho, estoy seguro- de que si uso este poder para proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por su propia cuenta, el mundo será un mejor lugar para vivir." A medida que el niño filosofaba, Sakuraba no podía evitar sentir que había visto a ese tipo en algún otro lado. La manera en que se expresaba, su sonrisa tonta, su ingenua alegría… "Además, si elijo protegerlos, eso me hace más fuerte- y eso se convierte en el poder que utilizo para protegerlos. Es un circulo que no termina, por lo que solo puedo seguir creciendo, y hacer lo que sea posible por ayudar cuando me necesiten."

"Niño…" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía? ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba más rápido? ¿Por qué se estaba creyendo sus palabras? "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo soy el Mega Man Model X." Repitió el chico, antes de hacer una cordial reverencia. "Mi nombre es Sakuraba Kouichi."

No. No, no, no, no.

Eso no era posible.

"No mientas." Gruñó el castaño, apretando los puños. "Tú… ese no puede ser tu nombre. ¡No puede!"

"Pero lo es." Confirmó el Model X. "Ese es su nombre, realmente."

Sakuraba Kouichi. Ese nombre se repitió un incontable número de veces en su cabeza, casi tantas como a lo largo de su vida; ese hombre que destruyó su fe en el mundo y en las personas, aquel que le abandonó hace tantos años… Era el Mega Man azul, el verdadero dueño del Model X.

No lo pensó dos veces; se lanzó contra el niño, lo derribó y como un poseso, lo golpeó en el rostro una y otra vez, con sus puños desnudos. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, no sabía las consecuencias ni las causas, no sabía de contexto ni de razones- solo sabía que quería desahogarse, golpearlo hasta quedar satisfecho, gritar cuanta maldición aflorase en su imaginación. Pero apenas fueron un puñado de golpes los que entraron, un rayo de luz proveniente del Model X lo lanzó lejos de Kouchi.

"¡Koi, Koi!" Kouji se levantó y arremetió de lleno nuevamente contra el niño en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el Biometal lo volvió a repeler. "¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!"

"Voy a matarte…" Murmuró el castaño, de rodillas en el suelo. Alzó su propio Biometal al aire, brillando en aquel fulgor azul, para después ponerse de pie y gritar. En aquel alarido, dejó salir 13 años de dolor, agonía, odio, soledad y tantas, tantas emociones dañinas que debía expulsar de su cuerpo. "¡Te mataré!"

Envuelto en su armadura, Mega Man se lanzó contra Kouichi, y aunque Aile trató de intervenir, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, y el golpe provisto lanzó al niño varios metros sobre el aire. El de ojos marrones apuntó su cañón y disparó casi al instante, pero el Model X del chico se interpuso y recibió el ataque en su totalidad.

"¡Rock On!" Mientras caía de regreso al suelo, Kouichi tomó a Aile y se transformó nuevamente. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, el Mega Man menor trató de disparar a su enemigo, pero recibió un certero puñetazo en el rostro, que lo obligó a retroceder.

Kouji disparó en su contra miles y miles de tiros, solo acertando unos tantos de ellos; la mayoría de los ataques terminaban en daños contra las calles y los edificios circundantes- cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kouichi.

"¡Koi, debemos detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguien!"

"No lo permitiré…" Gruñó el niño. Con una agilidad sobrehumana- más allá incluso que la de cualquier cosa que Kouji hubiese visto jamás, el de ojos verdes maniobró entre los tiros, para avanzar hasta él. Una vez que estuvo justo en su rostro, le propinó tan certero y devastador golpe, que lo envió varios metros al aire- más de los que él había logrado hacía poco. Listo para entregar el golpe final, el Mega Man pequeño apuntó y comenzó a cargar su buster. "¡Terminemos con esto, Aile!"

"¡Kouichi!"

El rayo de energía golpeó directo, sin hesitaciones ni dudas de ningún tipo; aquella explosión hizo un eco asombroso a una gran distancia y la nube de polvo y humo provocada se elevó lentamente al aire. El niño ganador bajó su cañón, y mientras soltaba un aliento que no sabía que aguantaba, Aile volvió a su forma compacta. Ambos miraban al frente, mientras la densa capa de humo se disipaba, y dejaba ver a un inmóvil muchacho tendido en el suelo, con el Biometal firmemente sujeto a su mano derecha.

"Eso fue algo muy estúpido, niño." Le reprendió Aile. "No hay poder sobre esta tierra que se compare al que tenemos Kouichi y yo juntos. Somos invencibles."

"La rabia y la ira pueden llevarte lejos- muy lejos, inclusive." Murmuró el niño, antes de tomar a Aile entre sus manos y sonreir. "Pero la distancia que puedes recorrer impulsado por tus lazos con la gente… no tiene límites." Se revolvió un poco en el suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse, para seguir adelante, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondió. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kou… Kouji…"

"Kouji." Repitió Aile, de manera que la palabra sonó más como un insulto que como otra cosa. "Recordaré ese nombre, y si nos volviésemos a encontrar, no te daré oportunidad de tocar a Koi de nuevo."

No supo en qué momento exactamente, pero ellos se marcharon, y lo dejaron ahí tirado en plena calle. Todo lo que había pasado- era demasiada información para asimilar y su cuerpo entero estaba en muy malas condiciones, su mente no cooperaría.

"¿Has aprendido algo, Sakuraba Kouji?" De nuevo, Clockwork apareció frente a él. Tristemente, en sus condiciones actuales, lo único que el muchacho pudo hacer fue mirarle con rabia- obviamente no podía lucir muy amenazador malherido y al borde de la inconsciencia. "Es hora de volver a nuestro tiempo." El extraño individuo tocó de nuevo el reloj de arena en su pecho, y roció al inmóvil guerrero con aquellos polvos azules.

Justo como la vez anterior, el entorno en el que estaban se distorsionó y toda noción de espacio se desvaneció. Pero algo extraño ocurrió: mientras todas las figuras y colores se movían, todo simplemente se detuvo.

Clockwork había desaparecido, y Kouji había quedado en este espacio estático e irreconocible. Pero solo por unos segundos; el Biometal en su mano comenzó a brillar, emitiendo un inmenso fulgor blanco. Abandonó la mano del castaño y comenzó a flotar; pronto, aquel espacio raro en el que estaba atrapado se esfumó, para ser reemplazado por un vacío blanco.

A donde fuese que volteara, no había nada. Ni suelo, ni cielo, ni lados ni paredes- no había nada. Kouji se levantó como pudo, examinando sus alrededores. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese preguntarse algo, el entorno cambió de nuevo: los cielos se oscurecieron y el manto bajo sus pies se llenó de arena, el viento arreciaba y podía vislumbrar extrañas formaciones rocosas juntas en forma de anillo a su alrededor, erguidas altas.

"Dónde-"

Un rugido acalló sus dudas. Desde el cielo, descendió la cosa más terrorífica que hubiese visto jamás: un dragón mecánico, enorme y largo, con gigantescos colmillos afilados y luminosos ojos verdes. A lo largo de su lomo se extendía un armazón dorado que terminaba hasta su cola, y sus garras afiladas sujetaban algo.

El dragón cayó pesadamente sobre la arena, y algo- mejor dicho alguien, salió de entre sus patas; era-

"Mega Man." Murmuró Kouji, a solo unos metros de donde se desenvolvía la acción. Pero ese no era el niño al que se había enfrentado hace poco, era todo un hombre. Y entonces, fue que la situación por fin aterrizó en la mente del muchacho. "Kouichi… ¡Kouichi!" Ese hombre era el que se había ido de su casa, ese hombre era el que nunca volvió. ¡Ese hombre no volvería jamás! "¡Kouichi!" Kouji trató de correr hacia él, pero un muro invisible se lo impedía. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que estaba encerrado en una extraña cúpula de luz, y en el centro de ella, levitaba el Model X. "¡Déjame ayudarlo! Por favor, ¡Déjame ayudarlo!" Pero, al igual como las millones de veces en que tuvo la oportunidad, su Biometal no dijo una palabra.

Kouji se giró de nuevo al Mega Man en el exterior; estaba herido, de rodillas en el suelo, disparando aún contra el enorme enemigo frente a él. Eso no era verdad, eso no podía haber sucedido ya. Un último rugido de la bestia mecánica anunció el inicio del fin; de su boca emanaban chispas de luz, segundos antes de que un rayo saliera disparado de ella, y golpease brutalmente en contra del guerrero azul.

"No…" Simplemente no podía creerlo. El hombre, aquel niño tan poderoso… acababa de morir frente a sus ojos. "No… Kouichi… Kouichi… ¡Papá!" Nuevamente, el exterior de la esfera en la que estaba comenzó a desvanecerse, pero antes de perder la visibilidad por completo, él lo vio. Vio cómo desde debajo del cuerpo inerte de su padre… emanaba una luz roja. Y luego nada más.

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en su ciudad- en su misma época. La iluminación de las lámparas públicas y el firmamento estrellado le decían que era tarde ya, por lo que no encontraría a nadie en las calles. Era una ventaja, puesto que lo último que querría era que alguien lo viese arrodillado en plena calle, con la frente en el pavimento, llorando cual niño pequeño.

Él, a quien tanto había odiado, a quien nunca pudo perdonar, no era más quien él siempre creyó. No era ese cobarde que huyó de su familia, fue un guerrero que se separó de ellos para protegerlos a todos; de pronto, todas las sonrisas de su madre al rememorarlo tuvieron sentido. Si era un maldito héroe, que luchó por sus creencias y por todo lo que le importaba… hasta el final.

"Seca tus lágrimas, Sakuraba Kouji." Ordenó Clockwork, de pie frente al muchacho. "Es ahora cuando nos enfrentaremos en batalla." El castaño hizo lo que le fue pedido. Con el revés de su mano, talló su rostro, aún mirando al suelo; nunca dejaría que alguien viese su rostro enjuagado en lágrimas. Con toda la decencia y el orgullo posible, se puso de pie, mirando con determinación a su enemigo. "Veo que has aprendido un par de cosas."

"Dimas lo sabe, ¿No es así?" Preguntó Kouji, tratando de normalizar su voz. "Sabe que soy el hijo de ese Mega Man."

"No me extrañaría; Dr. Dimas lo sabe todo." Una respuesta muy vaga, pero tendría que aceptarla. El Biometal se unió con el muchacho, dispuesto a comenzar el compromiso que habían pactado ambos. "Sacia mi curiosidad, humano: ¿Qué es lo que piensas de ese hombre?"

"Sakuraba Kouichi… yo lo odiaba." Comenzó el nuevo Mega Man. "Él me abandonó- a mí y a mi madre… O por lo menos, eso fue lo que creí." Apretó los puños, con la mirada fija en el suelo, debatiéndose entre ideales muy arraigados y nuevas verdades. "No lo he perdonado; sus razones pueden haber sido las correctas, ¡Pero eso no lo exime en mi memoria!" El silencio se apoderó de las calles de Gear City, solo por un instante, tras el cual el guerrero azul levantó su cañón, con Clockwork en la mira. "Pero de algo estoy seguro; creí en las palabras de ese niño. Ese niño me mostró de dónde viene la verdadera fortaleza. Quizá no pueda encontrarla pronto, pero seguiré buscando… ¡Encontraré aquellos lazos que me harán fuerte!"

Mega Man disparó un tiro cargado, pero el enemigo lo detuvo utilizando un muro de polvo azul. Al siguiente instante, Clockwork despareció, y reapareció justo detrás de Kouji, preparado para atacar; sin embargo, el humano lo evadió, rodando por el suelo, para después disparar de nuevo, acertando esta vez.

La máquina volvió a desplazarse lejos de Kouji, mientras que este le siguió como pudo. Para ser una batalla por la que esperó tanto tiempo, era algo decepcionante; todo lo que hacía el androide era bloquear, evadir y esperar a que se equivocase para atacar.

"¡Qué estrategia tan cobarde!" Mega Man se deslizó por el suelo, hasta quedar justo debajo del enemigo. Este último se envolvió de nuevo en su particular muralla de polvo, pero la patada que le propino Kouji lo lanzó al aire de todas formas. El guerrero azul giró para quedar con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, los usó para impulsarse y saltar hasta alcanzar a su enemigo. Una vez en el aire, Clockwork intentó colocarle una patada a Sakuraba, pero este simplemente lo bloqueó con su mano libre, para después cargar su buster y disparar justo contra su pecho.

El enemigo cayó a lo lejos, herido de gravedad. Kouji, de vuelta en el suelo estable, apuntó una última vez, mientras que su cañón brillaba con gran intensidad. Entonces, recordó algo que había hecho el otro Mega Man; bien valía la pena intentarlo. Disparó un enorme rayo de energía, y justo enseguida, se disparó otro, con menor intensidad pero impresionante de igual manera. Ambos tiros dieron en el blanco, causando una explosión de considerable magnitud.

Aún entonces, de entre la nube de polvo emergió Clockwork, quien cargó a toda velocidad contra Kouji, olvidando cualquier posible estrategia que pudiese tener; la máquina tomó en su mano un puñado del polvo de su reloj de arena, y con su puño golpeó directo en el pecho de Mega Man, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. A ese golpe le siguieron millones más, que el enemigo propinaba a una velocidad impresionante, demasiado para que Kouji pudiese percibirlos.

"Es el polvo; hace que mi percepción del tiempo sea más rápida." Pensó el castaño, antes de recibir otro ataque. Luego de unos minutos, el enemigo volvió a su velocidad normal, pero el daño estaba hecho.

"Ha sido un encuentro formidable, Sakuraba Kouji." Admitió Clockwork, mientras tomaba de su pecho otra carga de polvo. "Pero todo termina eventualmente; no hay una sola cosa en este mundo que siga por siempre."

"Te equivocas." Con pesadez, Mega Man levantó su cañón una vez más. "Mi fuerza… la fuerza del Model X, de mis lazos con mi familia. Eso es realmente eterno: no tiene límites." Un buen disparo en el pecho de Clockwork fue todo lo que necesito para terminar con la estrategia del enemigo, y forzarlo sobre sus rodillas. A ese disparo le siguió otro, y otro, y uno más, hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo. Kouji corrió hasta la máquina para dar el último golpe; dio un salto, y cuando aterrizó, colocó un certero puñetazo en su espalda, atravesándolo, rompiendo en mil pedazos el reloj de arena que allí se alojaba.

El polvo azul se esparció por todo el suelo, y segundos después, el viento se encargó de recogerlo. Y así, Kouji Sakuraba dio por terminada aquella odisea. O por lo menos, la parte más complicada.

Aún tenía algo por hacer.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana; aún estaba oscuro afuera, pero así tenía que comenzar su día. Debía preparar el desayuno, alistarse para trabajar, despertar a Ikki. Si, un día bastante normal para ella. Sin embargo, aquella mañana bajó al primer piso, y al acercarse a la cocina, pudo ver la puerta del refrigerador abierta, y la luz de este iluminando de manera tenue la habitación.

"¿Ikki?" Aventuró la madre soltera, pero no pudo haber estado más equivocada.

Del otro lado de la puerta, emergió una figura que no había visto en muchos años. Al verlo, miles de memorias afloraron en su mente, y todos aquellos sentimientos de antaño se agolparon en su pecho. Ahí estaba él; como una viva imagen sacada de su maltrecho corazón.

"Ma… Mamá." Murmuró Kouji, con la mirada baja. "Lo siento."

"Te cortaste el cabello." Comentó ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Por instinto, el muchacho se llevó la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza. "Luces… idéntico a tu padre."

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó el muchacho, pero ella negó con la cabeza. La señora avanzó hasta él, y lo estrechó en sus brazos, sollozando en su hombro. Kouji no era el chico más cariñoso de todos, pero después de todo lo que había descubierto, por fin entendía los sentimientos de su madre hacia Kouichi.

Y quizá, solo quizá, podría llegar a perdonarlo algún día.


End file.
